The Scythe User
by deltaprime11
Summary: On the Anniversary of his parent's death, Natsu is going about his yearly ritual, He stumbles on an old temple inside he has no clue how many secret's it holds all he know's is there is one of the most Irritating Scythe's he has ever spoken too! Another AU Fiction from me, this one on a much more epic scale! Naza will be the pairing, although i don't know how i will write it in!
1. An Ancient Finding

**A/N: All right here we go, another story I had the idea for recently and I am really excited for you guys to get to read it! This one is another AU but set up to have a more 'epic' as my other's are either lighthearted comedy or downright seductive or they follow the Anime itself, anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

The wind picked up, it tore the last remaining leaves of autumn the ones too stubborn to let go until after the winter, it picked up the dust on the usually bustling streets, it ruffled the hair and cloak's of many on its way. The first hot breeze of spring, to many something that meant harvest season had come young love would bloom and the birds would return, but to one boy it brought nothing but a sour reminder of a past he would rather forget. That young boy stood on the ridgeline of the mountain ranges that protected the southern side of the village, he looked at the two grave markers side by side in the ground and sighed as the wind pulled back his hood and whipped his cloak around his legs, His pink hair fell around his face and his onyx eyes held the sorrow of buried wounds. It was the anniversary of his parent's death, his father a stoic military man had died when he was a young boy, carted off to fight another man's war he had died, he held nothing but good memories of his father, his fishing trips and his lesson's he would never forget. His mother was the most kindhearted person he had ever met, she had been taken rather abruptly from a fever less than two years ago, causing the boy, as many put it grow up too quickly.

"Well mother. Father, it's been a little while," He said flatly "I am still doing fine, uncle Makarov has been looking after me well, I finally understand why you used to call him a crazy old man Father." He walked up and rested his hand on the gravestones of his parent's letting out another sigh as he watched the sun descend the last few moments of the first day of spring, before straightening himself pulling his hood up and turning on his heel to walk back to the village. He pulled his cloak around him tighter as the cool night air began to make it's appearance, he walked silently while he thought, before something caught his eye a faint glimmer, against his better judgment he walked over to investigate further, He found the glimmer was a reflection of something that was buried inside the ridgeline from the looks of things in a cavern a few feet under the ground, before falling away into a large blackness, he looked down the hole and wondered what would be shining enough from just the minimal amount of moonlight peaking from the sky. he started lowering himself into the hole 'Just a quick look, then I will go home' He thought to himself firmly as he looked around in the dark hole 'I don't know what I expected.' he thought with a slight chuckle.

"You're an interesting one!" The voice startled him and his leg slipped, falling into the cavern he looked up to see the hole his hand reached up in a futile effort to catch it 'So this is how I die, on the anniversary of my parents death's, go figures I'd inherit their accursed luck.' Was the last thought as he hit something that seemed to give way beneath him, before he realized he was submerged in water, it froze him to the bone as he clambered up onto what seemed like an island 'Couldn't just hit a rock and end quickly nooo I have to land in freezing water and slowly freeze to death.' he thought glumly as his teeth chattered.

"Yes, a very interesting one." The voice set his teeth on edge, or maybe that was the cold he wasn't sure.

"Who's in here?" He asked into the black. He received no answer 'Figures I am as crazy as my uncle as well.'

"You aren't crazy, well maybe a little for you to come down here." The voice was suddenly ringing through his mind again.

"I'm in no mood for games!" He growled

"I like you little one, you have a fire not many humans possess." the voice said with what seemed like a small chuckle.

"What is your name boy?" The voice asked

"Natsu," He answered getting unsteadily to his feet and looking around "Who are you?"

"I have many names, but I have yet to decide whether you are worthy of pronouncing them." The voice laughed.

"Fine. Where are you?" Natsu asked simply

"Why I am in a very dark place by the looks of things." the voice seemed to joke.

Natsu was not amused, 'Great so I am talking to myself in a dark hole, while I freeze to death.'

"Let me ask you boy do you want to die?" The voice asked

No answer.

"Well?"

"No." Natsu answered as he looked around again, he only needed to be able to stay warm.

"I may be able to assist you," The voice chuckled "But as I am saving you. I believe it is only fair we enter into a…partnership." It added the last part almost threateningly

"You get me out of here alive and I will carry you to the capitol and back." Natsu said with a chuckle 'I may as well, better than dying in a hole.'

"I promise it will be nothing that extreme, now just wait a moment." The voice said simply.

Natsu stood in a deafening silence for what were likely the most agonizing seconds of his life, before the cavern seemed to roar to life around him, it started a few meters away from him, ember's of fire sparking to life before disappearing down what seemed to be a small rivet in the ground, he watched as with a loud snap for erupted from the ground, ripping along a predetermined path as it lit, lighting the cavern as it moved. He looked around, the fire casting an ire orange light over the room, it seemed like he was standing in an old temple.

He admired the stone work around him, before he heard the familiar voice again.

"All right, you should at least be able to avoid freezing to death now," It chuckled "When you have dried and no longer feel the grip of imminent death venture towards the temple and find me, there we will discuss the rest of our…partnership."

Natsu wouldn't have believed this if he wasn't experiencing it, he sat back down allowing the heat of the fire to dry his clothes, he pinched the bridge of his nose 'What have I gotten myself into.'

A small amount of time passed before, he felt he was dry and warm enough to move around,' Venture into the temple and find me, that is what the voice said,' He thought firmly as he looked towards the top of the stone steps in front of him, he began to ascend them. He got to the top if the stairs and stared down the mouth of the temple 'Great more black.' he thought with sarcastic mirth as he set out to find the owner of this mysterious voice. He walked for what seemed like hours in the pitch black before the voice spoke again.

"So boy what is the most important thing for you?"

The was no answer for a few moment's while Natsu thought.

"Protecting those I care about." He said flatly

The voice seemed to chuckle "You certainly are interesting."

Natsu rolled his eyes, he was getting sick of walking in the dark and of this voice calling him interesting 'My belief's aren't that weird.' he thought fiercely. He looked around in the darkness finding a source of light, he walked in that direction. He entered another open room and he peered around it, the light came from a crack in the roof, it allowed an abundance of moonlight to shine into the center of the room illuminating a large crystalline box of pure blue. Natsu eyed the box from across the room 'No way a box that looks like its valuable isn't booby trapped somehow, I need to be careful in here.'

He eyed the ground carefully 'What am I even doing here?' He thought firmly 'You are fulfilling your side of the deal and you know it.' his mind snapped back at him 'yeah but wasn't prerequisite to this not dying?' he thought back 'Don't make such short sighted decisions then.' Natsu sighed, 'arguing with myself isn't getting me out of here.' He looked at the floor again, it seemed normal he knew it was supposed to but something was off about this whole room, he could feel it.

"Well are you going to retrieve me from this darkness or just stand at my door?" The voice demanded impatiently.

"Wait you are in that box?" Natsu asked confused, 'why was a person in a box and who put them there and the most overbearing, should I let them out?'

"You agreed if I kept you alive you would try, and besides it is unlikely you will even be able to open the box." The voice taunted flatly.

Natsu clenched his fists and stomped up to the box, throwing all caution out the window "Can't open huh? Let's see about that shall we." he shouted as he gripped what he thought was the lid and pulled upwards with every ounce of strength in his body. After a few moments of the thing not seeming to budge something gave, with a deafening crack the lid began to slide away from the base, he pushed as he panted trying to regain his lost oxygen as he gave the last of his strength to finally get the lid off the rest. he fell heavily his cheek resting along the side of the cool stone as he regained his breath.

"Yes, very interesting." The voice chuckled

"Yeah, can't open it was it you said, well that showed you." Natsu retorted with a sense of proud victory.

He regained his breath and lifted his head to look in the box he had opened, inside all he found was what looking like a black iron skull the lead into a large clawed hand, he looked down at it in awe and a little curiosity.

"I am glad you like my appearance," The voice rang in his head and he stared in wide eyed shock at the object in front of him "You know why you are interesting yet?"

"Y-You're a glove?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

The voice seemed to almost slump "No I am currently a gauntlet," it said back "Now do you want to know why you are interesting?"

"Why are you talking?" Natsu asked still disbelievingly.

The voice sighed "Because I am no mere piece of armor or weaponry, now shut up and listen." It demanded in a tone that snapped Natsu out of his small stupor.

"Now that I have your attention," The voice said in satisfaction "You are the only human being on the planter that has heard my voice in over five thousand years. There was an enchantment on that box, only one worthy of my power would ever be able to hear me and open it."

"Soo what? Am I a hero now, am I supposed to go an stop all the evil in the world or something?" Natsu asked with a chuckle 'Yeah me the savior of the land, as if' he thought in disbelief.

"I am not a fortune teller, I am a weapon," The voice said flatly "I have no idea what you are going to do, all you need to do is put me on and learn how to fight with me."

"I hate to break it to you…But you are a glove and one that doesn't look specifically warm nor inviting me to put on." Natsu said flatly

The voice groaned in annoyance "Now listen here boy you said you would carry me to the capitol and back remember, now put me on!"

"Fine, fine." Natsu said picking up the strange piece of metal, he eyed it for a few moments, the metal seemed strong enough, the gauntlet itself would cover to his elbow easily, the glove ended with a long menacing looking claw on each finger, the black cloth rustled slightly as he pushed the thing on his arm, he clenched his fist and was surprised the claw's didn't cut into his hand in fact for how menacing the looked they were blunt and not at all lethal. 'This thing is a weapon, yeah I don't think you could turn these into something dangerous no matter how you tried.' "Happy?" he asked aloud

"Quite," The voice answered "Now I am going to show you a few things."

Natsu shook his head "You know for a glove you talk a lot."

His hand reached up and latched onto his own head, pulling it down onto the open box painfully, he groaned in pain as he rubbed his forehead "What the hell?"

"That is for calling me a glove," the voice said, he imagined a curt nod along with the voice and it made him slightly irritated "Now shut up and watch."

Natsu pursed his lips in annoyance and nodded waiting for anything to happen. His hand enveloped into a white light and the gauntlet shifted, the thing shifted becoming a long shaft, into a crescent blade, as the weight got to great for one hand he turned It around and slung it over his shoulder, the blade curved down beside him and the tip dug into the stone on the floor, a slightly smaller blade coming from the back of the pole. He stared at the black metal of the scythe and ran his hand down the blade. The skull shifted and offered itself as a counted weight at the haft of the pole, the thing was as large as him if not taller when he set it upright 'How am I supposed to use this?'

"Now you see, I am no mere glove!" The voice rang out with pride

"Fine, then what I am supposed to call you?"

"Karite Daikama." The voice answered

**A/N: All right a five thousand year odl grim reaper's scythe and one confused Natsu! I hope you all enjoy this and are excited to read more i have a feww idea's about this and i don't know how or when i am going to intorduce Erza, but be excited! Until next one!**


	2. A New Village

**A/N: All right guy's I am back, this story is just appealing to write at the moment! We are going to have like a little intro then a time-skip in this chapter so I can get on too a bit of action. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_"So you are The, reaper's scythe?" Natsu asked again looking at the large curved blade._

_"Yes, and you are my wielder, so how do you feel?" Karite asked seemingly amused with his current situation._

_Natsu cocked an eyebrow at the scythe "I feel like I hit my head on something and I am in some kind of messed up dream," He answered "If you are really The reaper's scythe, why would you bother with me anyway I am not anything special."_

_"Did the thought ever occur to you that I just wanted out of that stupid box? Karite retorted as Natsu began looking for a way out of the temple._

_"Well, you don't have leg's so I could just put you down here and then you would be stuck in this stupid cavern." Natsu said in an irritated threat as he looked around the room._

_Karite enveloped in a white light and returned to the gauntlet on Natsu's left arm "Well you could but without my help you aren't going to get out of this temple so that would be ill advised." He said nonchalantly_

_"And besides I promised to become your partner, I can't well do that from in here and you have a lot to learn." Karite continued_

_"All right Kari, you get me out of this whole in the ground and I will be your partner." Natsu said with nod 'At the very least I may be able to finally leave this village.'_

_"Oh, you want to travel?" Karite asked_

_Natsu sighed "Rule number 1, out of my thought's if I am not speaking out loud it isn't for you."_

_He heard the gauntlet sigh "I am pretty much inside your head at this point, your thought's are second only to my own."_

_"Well tune my thought's out!" Natsu demanded angrily_

_"I will do my best," Karite chuckled "All right, well the best way is for you to just cut a hole through the wall."_

_"That is you five thousand year old idea, I could have came up with that in five seconds." Natsu snapped_

_"Well come on then, cut your way to freedom so I can start your training." Karite demanded._

_'Great now I am taking orders from a crazy ass scythe I found in a big hole.'_

_"I heard that." Karite warned_

_"Good," Natsu snapped as he gripped the Scythe in his hands, he spun it around in front of him "Can you make yourself a little lighter?"_

_"No," Karite answered in annoyance "Besides this is good exercise for you."_

_"All right diet advice is strictly off limit's Kari and besides I am not that weak!" Natsu defended as he hoisted the Scythe around him striking the wall diagonally the blade dug into the stone effortlessly, and he ripped it free of the wall cutting in an X before completing it with four strikes he let the large pieces of stone fall to the ground._

_"You know cutting the box is far quicker," Karite said lazily "And besides I can tell you are getting hungry at this point you have 12 hours until your arm's will grow too heavy to be used and which point exhaustion will take you and you will die in this hole…just a small incentive to speed up."_

_Natsu gave into his anger "Fine you want speed!" he turned the scythe in a figure eight out around him and walked forward, allowing it to practically bore a whole through the stone. It took roughly 4 hours for him to get cut his way to the side of the mountain and step out into the fresh air, he looked down the side of the cliff at the village below them._

_"I don't like the way you think." Karite said despairingly as Natsu leaped from the opening he had made._

_He flew down with his arm's out around him for a few moments before he rotated and shoved the blade into the stone behind him bringing his to a screeching halt just above the ground, he nodded his approval "Well there is your speed."_

_"Boy if you die and I get stuck as another immobile object I promise your afterlife will be worse than anything you can imagine." Karite threatened, hiding how impressed he was 'For an idiot at least he has resolve.'_

_"Hey," Natsu demanded catching his thought "I am not that bad, and besides I have scaled this mountain like that more than once so calm down."_

_Karite groaned as he turned back into Natsu's gauntlet "I forgot you can hear my thoughts as well, besides you are getting hungry go home already, we will continue training in the morning."_

"Time to wake up boy," The familiar voice of Karite roused him from his thoughts "We are almost to Avarosan."

"Why are we here again?" Natsu asked, it had been almost 9 months since he had found the annoying Scythe his has been travelling around the kingdom for 3 and they pair found themselves walking to a village that had requested aid and not received any from the royal army.

"They say a roaming pack o f bandit's it trying to set up a permanent base in this village," Karite answered "Should be easy enough work for us there is a pretty substantial reward in it."

Natsu pulled his cloak around him tighter, the winter air was already on the rise 'This is going to make job's more scarce.' he thought glumly as he pulled a scarf around his nose covering all but his eyes. "I still don't know why you are so insistent on this job, there is plenty of work for bounty hunters up before winter, the minute the season rolls over the work seems to evaporate."

"Hey, I think you will like this one I hear Avarosan is famous for its pretty girls." Karite chuckled

"For a Scythe you are oddly obsessed with women." Natsu groaned 'Should have known.'

"I appreciate fine beauty that's all my boy," Karite answered innocently, well innocent for a talking glove that can transform into a Scythe "And besides I think a pretty girl would do you a world of good."

"Oh, yes she will agree to become a bounty hunter and ran off with the boy who carries that talking perverted scythe," Natsu exclaimed in sarcastic happiness "And besides I don't have time for women slowing me down in a fight anyway."

"You stare death in the face on multiple occasions and you are still scared of women." Karite taunted

"No, I am not scared of them I just have much more realistic approach to women…And to answer you no people don't just take off and become bounty hunters!" Natsu snapped

"You did it, are you telling me you regret leaving your home for one of adventure?" Karite asked.

"No I don't regret leaving, but I am far from a normal person…For one thing I am bound to a talking Scythe!" Natsu retorted

If Karite had arm's he would have shrugged "I still think you could use some more human company."

"I know exactly where this is going I am not going to run off and join Hunter's academy just because you think I need to make friends." Natsu snapped.

"Halt who goes there?!" A Voice demanded from the top of a large wall, Natsu hadn't noticed in his argument with his companion.

He looked to the top of the wall where he saw the faint glint of steel and a few makeshift bows "My Name is Natsu Dragneel, you put in a request for a bounty hunter about a bandit problem, I would like a nights lodging and to discuss payment with your mayor."

"What is your I.D?" A guard shot down

Natsu groaned he didn't like the stupid name people had given him or the fact that he now had to hoist Karite into the air. he left hand enveloped into a white light and morphed into his large scythe he turned it around and placed it on his shoulder "I will say it again, I am The Scythe user Natsu Dragneel, I.D Tag The reaper I.D number 57365."

"That all check's out." The guard called down "Give us a second."

Karite morphed back into a gauntlet "Why don't you like your I.D it is very fitting."

"Because it is the most obvious and lazy attempt anyone has ever made, I use a scythe therefore I am a reaper."

"Well it's better than half the name I think they could have given you." Karite snapped

The gates opened with a shuddering groan and one of the guard's rushed out "Sorry for all the suspicion, we are a little on edge lately."

"Your security plan is weak anyway, anyone could pick up a Scythe and claim to be me." Natsu shot back a little more harsh than he had intended, he knew what bandit attacks did to villagers that are usually peaceful like this one.

"Well we have a profile on you appearance too, if you would remove the hood and mask we would like to complete our check."

Natsu nodded and knocked back his hood, his pink hair was slightly longer than it had been and hung almost to his mouth, he pushed it to the side and looked at the man, his hair was Identification enough as far as he knew no one had pink hair he had ever met.

The guard nodded "Welcome to Avarosan, Mr. Dragneel." he bowed politely and stepped out of the way.

Natsu entered the largely empty town, the only people he could see were the very limited number of militia troops from the village itself 'Likely a curfew for their own safety, I wonder how often these attack's hit.' His thought was answered by shouts and the ringing of bells, the guard who had been behind him rushed forward and bumped into him.

"They are at the Southgate, you can discuss your payment later first things first we need your help." The guard said quickly as he ran.

Natsu caught movement on the wall "You go on ahead, I know a thing or two about Bandit's and it is unlikely they are coming from only one direction, there most likely target is the women and children slaves fetch a pretty price to the north these day's I hear." The man stopped and looked at him horrified.

Natsu revisited the urge to shake the young boy "You go, I will make sure everyone in the village is safe."

The man took a few more moment's to collect himself before taking off at a run. Natsu pulled his mask up again and turned to where he had noticed the small amount of movement, he walked towards the eastern side of town completely aware of the multiple pairs of eyes on him.

"I Count 6 heartbeats." Karite said quickly

Natsu reached out a hand and ran the gauntlet along the stone producing a grating sound akin to nails on a chalk board and he rolled his neck relishing the click's of relief he got as he did. "All right time to come out, I do not have all night to beat you all back over the wall."

"I am impressed you noticed us," A shadowy figure stepped out from behind the corner of the building a small distance in front of him, Natsu heard the steps of 5 more behind him now fully surrounded he allowed himself a smile "You are not very bright boy."

"What's this 6 of you, oh no whatever shall I do poor little me." He feigned fear as he threw his arm out allowing Karite to morph into his scythe, he spun it around in a wide circle above him and waited "I am sorry to inform you gentlemen, this is the last night you take anyone from this village."

"Kill him!" The man in front shouted as the behind him charged at once.

Natsu gripped the Scythe in his hand and rotated it at a near blinding speed, the med behind him fell to their knees with a thud, before 5 more followed.

Natsu yawned and pointed his Scythe towards the last one "So what are you after here, it can't money and I assumed it was slaves but if that were the case you would be hitting the west end of the village where the women and children are kept in times of crisis such as this."

"You think I would be intimidated by trash like you?!" The man spat.

"That's funny from the man attacking a village with no real purpose in mind." Natsu dropped his weight and held the scythe to his left.

"Boy something is wrong," Karite said urgently "Do not waste time on this one, I cannot detect a single other heartbeat in the village."

"This means they wanted me here," Natsu shot back "But what is blocking your senses can anything even do that?"

"Not much in existents but I think I have a pretty good idea, dispatch this one quickly and get to the south gate." Karite said flatly

Natsu grimaced under his mask and sprang of his back foot with as much speed as he had, he cut the man in two with ease and continued towards the Southgate "The only thing I can consider is a traitor in the guards letting them all in, how many did it say this pack was?"

"There is the issue, I do not think even with the skill you have gained over these past months you will be able to take a hundred men on your own and they will have hostages." Karite answered

"I don't mind a hundred to one odd's, but you are right they will likely have hostages I can't see any other possible reason they would even attack this village." Natsu replied angrily

"I don't like the way your mind is right now." Karite warned

"Don't worry I have a plan." Natsu said simply.

Matsu peered down from a rooftop overlooking the Southern gate of the village, "I count 70 men and the 30 militia member's," Natsu said to Karite "Look's like only half the militia is on whatever this is, the women are huddled around in a circle."

"What do you want to do?" Karite asked

"I won't endanger the lives off all these innocent people, but I can't just let these men leave." Natsu wrestled the pros and cons in his mind if he attacked they may just begin to execute the women in front of him before he had a chance to do anything 'But if I offer myself up I may be able to split them apart.'

"I still don't like the way you think." Karite said simply.

Natsu grinned "Ye of little faith." he said simply as he jumped from the building landing with a soft thud on the ground, Karite returned to his Gauntleted form and he walked towards the soldiers and bandits with his arms above his head.

"Hello out there!" Hel called gaining the men's attention they all looked at him with varying degrees of anger, Natsu scanned the group of standing militia men and noticed none of them were from the north gate, so none of them knew who he was 'perfect.' he thought.

"Who are you?!" The men demanded

"Just a weary traveler looking for a drink and maybe some…feminine company." He added suggestively 'I just need to get close enough.'

The men chuckled "Well I would say it is your lucky day if you got the money for it."

"Why I have an abundance of funds," Natsu said cheerily "So what's say we have a little teal about it over some drinks?"

"A drink sounds good about now!" One of the men exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah I like this guy!" Another called out.

Natsu smiled 'Drinking, one this you can always rely on when it comes to bandits and soldiers alike.' "Well then why are we standing out here in the cold, I noticed the tavern on my way in…A warm hearth and some drinks!" He shouted in a cheery tone.

The man who Natsu's guessed was there leader turned to two of his men and told them a few things before walking out towards Natsu "My men and I would love to have a drink with a such a fine man as yourself." he nodded with a smile.

'I have got all of you.' Natsu smiled widely and nodded.

"You have quite the manipulative tongue boy, I am impressed." Karite said flatly.

'He left two men to guard the women, the rest seem to be on their way to the tavern once there, I will slip out dispatch the two guard's and then the rest of these men, we are not out of the fire just yet.'

"They have still bought your weary trusting traveler act hook line and sinker," Karite said "How do you want to go about this?"

'Fortunately alcohol has a very simple effect on ones senses, I think you can follow my plan from there.'

"Ah, you are getting them to drink dulling reflexes of all but the two guards at the women, in turn making them easier to fight." Karite said in understanding.

'That's right.'

"So what did you say what your name was there?" The leader asked

"Oh, I didn't but it's Jake just so you know." Natsu lied

"Well Jake you certainly know a way to talk to a crowd." The man said

"Why thank you, but I merely suggested what looked appealing to myself I cannot speak for you or your men." He said in an overly cheery tone.

The large group of people arrived at the bar, and began pouring drinks, Natsu sipped away heartily using any excuse he could to avoid consuming too much, after a significant amount of time he filled an extra two tankards and with a exaggerated wave "Now, as much as all of our enjoyment is peaked we have neglected two comrades and I think it is only fair that they enjoy the night themselves, so I am off to join them for a little while I will return soon!" He shouted, he walked out the door as the bar erupted with cheers.

"You drank more than you should have." Karite warned

Natsu shook his head "I am good enough, considering they are still drinking I should be fine in a few minutes anyway."

He straitened himself and replaced his wide grin, taking on his happy persona as he walked back towards the other two guards.

"Hey there!" He called out as he stepped around the corner to the one man shot up before sitting back down lazily as he noticed it was just there overly trusting traveler. "I thought you and your friend could use a little refreshment." He said with a smile setting down the cup's "  
Where did you compatriot get off too?"

The man smiled evilly as he picked up one of the drinks "He went off to sample a piece of the merchandise."

Natsu gritted his teeth 'It is too early I need to know where he is.'

"Well who could blame him with so many fine women to choose from." He faked his smile as best his could.

"I got him, he is in the warehouse behind us I can sense his heartbeat again!" Karite exclaimed as he morphed into a Scythe, Natsu ran it through the man in front of him, he motioned with his hand's for the women to stay still and quiet, they all nodded as they watched his kick the door of the warehouse down.

Natsu shot forward wrapping his arm around the man's neck he lifted up the surprised man had little fight in him as Natsu dragged him back a few paces before twisting with a sickening crack the man fell in a pile on the floor. Natsu whipped his head around to the woman, who he hoped was okay. He walked over to her and realized most of her clothing was torn and tattered doing very little to cover her large bust, Natsu turned on his heel and fixed his gaze on the wall 'Now is not the time for this." He thought firmly he looked over to the pile of black clothing the bandit had worn, he pulled it off the man and tossed it to her "Cover yourself and rejoin the other's." He said quickly as he waited and listened 'They are going o come see what is taking me soon.' Natsu felt the unmistakable sensation of cold steel against his throat and his eyes snapped open.

"What kind of sick game are you playing pretending to save me like this, I know you were planning on buying us!" She snapped

"I am the one hired to save you, attacking all of those men in the open like that placed all of you in danger, I chose to play an act to separate the group." Natsu explained carefully as the knife pressed against his throat again drawing blood.

"Look the man outside is already dead, I need you all to get into a more safe part of the village so I can go back and deal with the rest of them." Natsu kept his voice level 'I swear if this woman kills me when all I did was save her I am going to come back and haunt this fucking village.' he thought angrily.

Natsu heard a scream and the knife retracted he bounded to his feet and hot out the door the leader of the group stood with a sword placed at the neck of a black-haired woman he could not quite make out "Who did this!" The leader demanded.

Natsu shot forward and sent the man flying with his fist, placing a large distance in between the group of woman and the group of soldiers, Karite returned to his Scythe form and he dragged the tip along the ground creating a large line in front of him before raising it and pointing it at the men opposite him "None of you will cross this line, this is the last village you attack these are the last women you scar and I am the last face you will see!"

* * *

**A/N: All right hope you enjoyed it next chapter is my first large scale actions sequence for this tale! Will Natsu's plan work effectively, Who is the fiery girl he saved all shall be revealed!**


	3. A Hundred to One

The girl Natsu had saved, grabbed the bundle of clothing he had tossed, her cutting it slightly so she could tie them to make them fit her. She heard the boy she had threatened shouting and she walked to the door and looked out cautiously, he stood with his large Scythe pointed towards the small force menacingly, he brought his around and planted his weight, she noticed the large gash in the ground like he had drawn a line, she looked up at the sky as thunder rocked it "It's going to rain." she said quietly. before she heard the sound of steel hitting steel and her snapped to the scene in front of her.

Natsu spun the Scythe around himself effortlessly, dropping low and turning it around in his hands and he threw it out in a wide arc, scattering his opponents and giving himself some breathing room.

"It is going to start to rain soon boy, you will not be able to keep your footing with me in this form if you fall here you die." Karite warned.

"Right then, let's change it around a little!" Natsu shouted as he spun the Scythe around him forcing his enemies back a few steps, Karite glowed white as the scythe morphed into two smaller version of the same blade linked with a large chain, Natsu caught the smaller weapons in his hands and began turning them around himself at alternating heights, one large heavy raindrop fell on his head before the torrential downpour started, Natsu pulled his mask over his face.

"We are already know what you look like!" The leader spat, still standing out of his range observing the fight.

"It has nothing to do with that, I just don't like it when blood enters my mouth." Natsu taunted as he eyed the men around him carefully 'I will let them make the first move I have speed to my advantage and reach.'

"Your cloak will weigh you down when it soaks through." Karite said quickly.

Natsu gripped the now damp cloak and pulled it, with a sound of tearing fabric he threw it into the wind, the light shirt he wore underneath did little to protect him against the elements' but being cold was the least of his worries.

"Well then I haven't got all night, let's see which one of you thinks you can stand against the Reaper!" Natsu taunted again.

"What are you doing it is still 80 to one, kill him!" The leader barked.

Natsu flashed a grin as the group's began to advance, he whipped the chain down and kicked the blade forward sending it into a man a little ahead of him, he locked the chain with his arm and pulled, with a squelch the now halved body fell to the ground and Natsu used the momentum of the blade coming lose to send it through the enemies advancing behind him, altering his stance slightly he continued to spin, the blade's entering an almost surreal state of mind, he arm's moved on their own and his body weaved and ducked and kicked.

"There can't be many left." Natsu said as tiredness started to develop in his limbs and his movements became more and more sluggish, it didn't help his arms and legs had gone numb with cold. A Light steam rose of his shoulder's as he waited for his enemies next move.

"I count 40 more." Karite said quickly

"I can't use the chains anymore they take too much energy go standard Kari." Natsu said tiredly.

"It will be difficult to face this many foes in that form, the weapon is too close range and the ground is too unstable." Karite argued

"Don't argue with me just once!" Natsu demanded anger reinvigorating his movements.

"You know what happens if you die!" Karite warned

Natsu nodded his answer and Karite obliged his request becoming his heavy and overly large Scythe once more. Natsu rolled his neck and tugged on his shoulder slightly.

"Well are you going to let me save the town this easily?" Natsu taunted again as he dropped his weight.

"The man who takes out this stubborn bounty hunter get his choice of 20 women!" The leader barked hoping one of the remaining forty could take the young man 'This boy is too good for one so young!' he thought in despair.

"Well, well that is certainly a nice incentive wouldn't you say Kari, I wonder if they will attack me with a renewed vigor now." Natsu leaned on his Scythe lazily as he taunted "If I didn't know any better I'd say they are going easy on us."

"You methods for emotional manipulation are certainly good, but do you have to be so cocky about it?" Karite asked

"You know me." Natsu answered.

Natsu hoisted the Scythe up on his shoulder blade pointing up, he eyed the last of his enemies, none of the towns traitorous militia remained so they were nothing but bandit's in front o him brandishing a variety of weapons, to his surprise the leader seemed almost uncaring about the 60 or so that were already dead, Natsu pointed at him "I haven't forgotten about you."

The leader flashed a wide grin "Well something you haven't considered it is still forty to one in my favor."

Natsu turned the Scythe around him slowly and slowly began to pick up its speed as he walked towards his enemies, he fell onto his leg heavily and sprang forward staying off the ground as he turned the Scythe around him, driving a hole into the group of men in front of him, the ones that didn't get out of the way died, Natsu's feet hit the mud and he managed to stay upright 'Note to self, don't jump.' he thought wryly as he spun the thing around his head, he dropped low and flipped the blade as he brought it around, he let it spin in from of him for a moment before catching it when he needed to altar how it was moving, he spun it left and rotated his feet as he moved slicing in wide arc's around him, he heard the thud of a step behind him and turned his head in time to see a large man brandishing a sword about to run him through 'Damnit I didn't even notice him!' Try as he might he knew there was no way to avoid the blow, he managed to glance it off his ribs but it opened a large burning gash in his side, he elbowed the man's chin and brought the Scythe from between his legs through the top of his head he fell into two pieces before him. Natsu heard the sound of steal clashing against steel again and he turned around to see the woman he had saved, at the time he had not seen her long red hair, it flowed around her as she moved, the clothing he had left for her had been cut and she had tied it in order to give her freedom of movement 'Damnit did she not hear me tell her to go with the other's.'

He grabbed her shoulder and dragged her out of the way of four weapons before they sliced her to pieces.

"Do you want to die tonight, stay out of my way I cannot worry about protecting you!" Natsu shouted as he pushed her away from him and spun around, bringing the weapon up to block for blow's coming from above him, locking his elbow against the weight he forced the back and spun the blade around, he developed a new burning in his leg and across his forearm as well as a few more along his back.

He groaned against the pain his hair stuck to his forehead around his head and blood spilled from a cut across his cheek, he panted through bare teeth 'I was fine until she came in just getting her out got me more wounds than I have ever had.'

"It is not entirely her fault she merely wants' to protect her village…and she is rather pretty." Karite added in satisfaction.

"I don't have a lot of time to admire beauty right now!" Natsu said fiercely and he winced as the movement caused his cheek to pull and tear the skin more.

"There are only fifteen remained." Karite said. "Including the leader."

The leader stood a distance back 'Now that the brat is tired it will be easy to finish him off, but that girl he seems to be going out of his way to protect her, I may have to have a little chat with her.' he smiled evilly as he began moving his way around towards the woman who watched the Scythe wielder in astonishment.

Natsu charged the remaining men, now they were scared of him so dispatching them required little effort, they barely had the strength to hold their weapons in front of them, he heard the rasp of a sword being pulled from its scabbard and looked over towards the red headed woman, she was turning towards the sound but there was no way she could react fast enough to stop him from hitting her, Natsu pushed everything he had into his legs and blasted from the ground throwing his hand out, he felt a searing pain as the sword flew through the centre of his palm before he contacted the hilt of the sword stopping it, He bared his teeth against the pain, The leader looked at him in wide-eyed terror as he used his freehand to grip the man by the hair, Natsu shoved the man's own sword to his chin, whilst pulling his head down onto it.

The man shot him one last look "The blade's tipped you are going to die anyway boy." He said before allowing the blade to enter his head through his chin.

"He wasn't lying boy." Karite admitted sadly.

Natsu felt his body grow limp as he fell to his knees, he panted and forced his mind to stay awake as he turned his head, he found the red-headed girl looking in shook to where the sword should have struck her, Natsu allowed himself a chuckle 'well at least I managed to save her.' He watched her large chestnut eyes float down to where he struggled to stay upright, he gave her a weak smile before succumbing to the darkness that nipped at him 'She really is pretty.' was his last thought as he fell to the ground heavily.

The girl watched the boy smile at her weakly before he crumpled to the ground, "No. no no, you are not allowed to die now because that makes this my fault! She shouted as he dropped to her knee's and lifted his head from the ground, he grabbed him from under his arms and began to drag him back towards the other women of her village, the last of the loyal militiamen of the village noticed her struggling with his weight and rushed over to help her the dragged him into one of the nearby houses and laid him out of the table, the tattered remnant's of his shirt clung to his body and quickly growing pool of his own blood began to develop under him. A black haired woman muscled her way through the crowd at the door, she stomped into the room. The red-haired girl turned to her "Uru, the blade they got him with was poisoned, he kept me alive and untouched from those men he protected the whole village you need to save him!"

"I am not here for a picnic!" Uru snapped

The red head looked at the ground a little ashamed of her outburst "You will be able to keep him alive right?"

Uru glanced at her then a the boy in front of her "I will do what I can Erza nothing more."

Erza nodded as Uru began to clean and bandage his wounds.

"Do you have any idea what kind of poison it was?" Uru asked as he watch the boy breathing erratically under her hands, he had stitched the large gash on his side as it was the main source of his blood, she was now bandaging the gash above his knee, she sighed after she had completed setting his outer wounds, but she had not an inkling of the poison that was coursing through his veins. She looked down curiously at the gauntlet set firmly on his hand, the grim looking thing had changed shape multiple times during his fight, to which she was entranced just watching his movement's this boy was certainly…interesting. She reached her hand down to try and tug the gauntlet off the second her hand touched it a loud voice rang out in her head "Don't even think about Dying on me Natsu, I refuse to become another forgotten relic of the ancient's because you used your unarmored hand to stop a sword! Woman you had better save this foolhardy savior of this village!" She started at the threatening tone of the voice and let go, the voice cut out abruptly and she looked down at the gauntlet with even more interest, she placed her hand on it again "Now that I have your attention, I believe the poison would be local to these part's a herb you likely use!" The voice snapped at her.

"Of course!" Uru's head shot up and she began digging through her bag again pulling a small vile of green leaves.

"Uru, if you plan on making him so sick he wakes up that taste is a good start." Erza admitted "But aren't we trying to save him here?"

"No I am trying to save him," Uru snapped at the young girl in annoyance "Besides I think the poison was death root, look at the way he is breathing."

Erza watched the rise and fall of the boy's chest every so often it seemed to catch and he would shudder before being able to breathe again "Death's root, the one that makes your windpipe close up if I am not mistaken, it work's slowly and it extremely painful but isn't he too far out for the antidote to even work?!" Erza said unable to contain the panic 'No, if he dies it is my fault all because I didn't stay with the other's I couldn't swallow my foolish pride and I got the person who saved the village killed.' She descended into despair and sank into the chair bringing her knee's to her chest she began to rock back and forwards slowly.

"Hey," A voice croaked which snapper her from her thoughts towards the face of the young boy "You know I signed on to protect all of you, don't go blaming yourself for standing up when other's wanted to lie down as far as I am concerned you have done nothing wrong." He coughed and gave her a weak smile.

She stared at him in disbelief 'Did he fight his way to consciousness just to tell me that?' "But you are going to die because of me!"

"I look at it I am going to have a near-death experience because of you," He said with as much mirth as he could inject into his voice, he took the vile of leaves from the woman and tipped his head back, his face contorted in disgust at the flavor but her swallowed and he his head fell back rather limply "And besides I grabbed a sword with my unarmored hand, if anyone should be blamed for my death it is my own stupidity."

He looked down at his gauntlet 'Even with this I might not live buddy, do me a favor?'

"I seem to be doing you a few favor's of late." Karite said in a disgruntled tone.

'I think you will like this one, I want you to take on this girl as your new apprentice you said it yourself she has spirit and I promised not to let you be forgotten.'

"I will…look after her until you get better but you know the rule!" Karite said warningly

'No dying until the age of eighty yeah yeah I know.'

Natsu pulled his injured hand over and slipped the gauntlet off "Here you go, look after it for me till I get better." He said holding it out to the red-haired girl.

She looked at him with a saddening look in her eyes, he half expected her to decline, she took it slowly and traced the design with her finger's before giving a start and Natsu chuckled at the image of the wide-eyed red-head as Karite spoke to her, his mind returned to the blackness again.

Uru watched the exchange and allowed herself a smile before signaling the men to take the boy up to the bed on the second floor, she motioned for Erza to join her and she sat her down "I am going to need to go out and replenish my stock's whatever you do keep him warm and change his bandages at the end of every day."

"Wait you are leaving me with him?!" Erza asked in shock

Uru nodded "You said you owed him for saving all of us and yourself, so here is your chance to keep him alive." The black haired woman said before walking out of the house leaving Erza with a stunned look on her face.

"You let him die because you are too silly to go up and stay beside him I will not hesitate to make your own arm choke you to death!" Karite snapped her from her thoughts and she looked down at the gauntlet that seemed to be able to talk.

Erza shook her head as she pulled a chair around to watch the boy sleep, he actually seemed to be peaceful.

"I have no objections to you snuggling him if you want." Karite jested with only a touch of seriousness he wanted to test her reaction.

Erza's face burned at his words "No, shut up you stupid glove!" she snapped

Karite chuckled "You remind me of Natsu."

Erza looked at the boy again, "Natsu." She whispered his name and allowed herself a smile.

**A/N: So That is Erza at this point in the story! I hope you all enjoyed it and like the action! Until next time**


	4. Arrangements Canceled

_"Hey little one," A voice sounded from the door and Natsu's head snapped up from his book._

_"Papa!" The small boy shouted running over to him._

_"Heh, I missed you, what are you doing in here?" His father asked_

_"I am studying the weapon master's at Hunter academy, cause one day I am going to be the best just like you!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly._

Natsu's eyes snapped open 'That was before my father conscripted, I wanted to go to that academy? He was a weapon master? I don't remember that at all.' Natsu groaned and placed his hand on his forehead he rubbed at it slightly 'I wonder if they have some records of him there.' He sighed as he moved off the bed, a sharp pain roused him from his thoughts and he realized he still didn't have the best movement, looking around the rather dim room he noticed a figure curled up on a chair beside his bed, the moonlight barely illuminating her face 'So the girl is still around I see.' He thought with a chuckle, he noticed she was shivering slightly and using all of his strength to stand up he walked over and picked the blanket from around the floor and wrapped it around her, with a sigh he walked to the window, he looked out at the moon and the village people walked around the street's smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened.

Natsu sighed as he thought 'What am I going to do? I have spent the last nine months trying to avoid the academy, but I do want to learn more about my father, am I only voiding it because I don't think dad will ever see me pass, like I have gone back on my word?'

A ruffling caused him to turn around, he looked at the sleepy form of the woman in front of him and watched as she sat up tiredly wiping at her eyes before looking down at the blanket around her.

"Thought you might be cold." Natsu said making his presence known

The girl seemed to stiffen before she realized whose voice it was and her muscles relaxed again "Thank you," She said simply "Bit you shouldn't be out of bed you are still weak." She scolded

Natsu chuckled as he leaned against the wall heavily "Well I find myself in the predicament of not actually having the strength to walk back over to my bed." He grinned mischievously as she gained the hidden meaning behind his words, she got up but seemed to stop and look down at Karite.

Natsu slumped and walked over to the bed on his own 'For all your talk about women around me.' He thought angrily.

"I will go get you another blanket and some fresh clothes." she said simply before leaving the room.

Natsu looked down at the tattered remnants of his clothing, his pants were torn up towards his thigh he assumed it was so they could bandage his leg, 'Hooray now I need to go buy more clothes and a new cloak.' He thought with a sigh before he heard the door click again and he turned his head as the red-haired woman walked in. She placed the pile of neatly folded clothes at the foot of his bed and left the room silently, he looked down at the clothing and raised an eyebrow, she had brought him up his mask and found his cloak 'Not that I am complaining I like that cloak.' He though with a smile as he pulled on the rather tight fitting shirt and quite unceremoniously tore the last of his pant's free before sliding into the new fabric, the pant's were slightly baggier around the thigh and knee but quickly tighten in the shin to allow freedom of movement 'I'm impressed this girl is apparently a fighter to pick out such suited clothing.' He thought allowing himself a smile as he tied the mask around his neck and pulled his cloak around him for warmth. He looked to the door before calling out.

"All right you can come back in now." He said flatly as he fell rather heavily on the bed.

The door opened and closed with a soft click, he peered at the girl as she watched him stepping forward slowly she retook her chair and looked at him expectantly.

"So how is Kari treating you?" He asked simply

She cocked her head to the side "He has told me a great deal about you for a glove," She said with a smile "Although I am not sure how much is true or false."

"Well I don't feel like I am going to be moving around anytime soon, you can return him and ask away if you like." Natsu half asked, trying to play it off as a simple suggestion when he wanted to outright ask her to return the thing before it said anything else.

She nodded and pulled it off her hand, she tossed it to him lazily it landed with a thud on the bed and he pulled it on his hand.

"I like this one." Karite said quickly

Natsu sighed "Good for you." He answered before turning his head back to the girl waiting for her probable endless barrage of questions.

"Are you hungry?" She asked flatly

'That was the last thing I expected her to ask.' Natsu thought in surprise before his stomach answered with a loud rumble, he looked down in embarrassment before he heard the girl laugh.

"I'll be back in a second." Was all she said as she left the room

"You see, I like this one!" Karite said approvingly

Natsu raised an eyebrow at him "Are you trying to tell me you want me to bring this girl along with us?"

"I am doing no such thing I am merely expressing my approval of this fine young lady." Karite defended

"Subtle," Was all Natsu said "You are a bad liar for a Scythe Kari."

"I know you meet a lot of talking Scythe's these day's don't you they are dime of a dozen in these parts." Karite retorted

The door opened again and an aroma made Natsu's stomach growl loudly as his mouth began to water, she set a tray down in front of him and he eyed the food with a smile "So Karite told you what my favorite is."

The girl nodded with a smile "I hope you all enjoy it." He tone was overly cheery like there was something she needed to explain but really didn't want to.

Natsu noticed so he started to try and divert the conversation around his food "So who taught you to fight?"

She seemed surprised at his question and she eyed him curiously.

"The clothing you picked for me allows freedom of movement perfect for my fighting style, Also you jumped in to fight 40 well armed men…So either you are lucky and insane or you know a thing or two about fighting." Natsu concluded with a nod.

Erza nodded in understanding 'He is a lot sharper than Karite made him out to be.' she thought as she answered "This village wasn't always as weak as it is now, we used to be a fairly powerful clan and we held our land's well, but after a while our children were born without the unique abilities that made our clan's warriors so potent." She trailed off.

"The shadow step technique," Natsu finished for her, he knew he recognized this villages name "It's allows a person to become near invisible in the dark, your clan were praised as great assassin's you deterred entire armies with those abilities."

Erza nodded again "But how do you know about that?"

"Karite taught me how to do it and about its origins." Natsu answered simply.

Erza looked at him in disbelief "That would mean you would have to have been born into this clan only we have that ability!" she snapped

Natsu put his hands up in front of him to calm her "That isn't true at all, in certain cases the bearer of the ability can pass it on to one he or she sees as worthy."

"No one has passed the ability in thirty years!" Erza snapped angrily

Natsu looked at her in surprise "I met a man with the ability a few town's over, he suffered a fatal wound before I could get to him and he gave me the ability."

"So how did your Scythe teach you about it?" Erza snapped

"He is five thousand year's old maybe one of you clan was his wielder or something." Natsu answered his voice flat.

"That man was one of the very few who still have the ability, I am glad we know what happened to him." Erza said a little saddened

"Was he close to you?" Natsu asked simply

Erza shook her head "No, I had barely spoken with him at all, the man training me is my grandfather."

Natsu nodded "There is something you have been asked to tell me that makes you uncomfortable I can see it." he said flatly

Erza nodded and looked at him curiously 'How did he pick up on that?'

"You haven't stopped squirming and you picked up my topic change too eagerly," He said simply "If it makes you uncomfortable don't worry about it, I am sure it can't be that bad anyway."

Erza raised an eyebrow at him "So beyond out abilities what else do you know about our clan?"

"Nothing," Natsu answered as he finished his meal "Thank you for the food, you are going to make a guy extremely lucky on day, that is if you don't kill them first." He joked

Erza blushed too heavily for his joke and squirmed a little under his gaze "U-um t-that's th-e th-ing." she stammered out and he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down "Take it slow with a few deep breaths."

"Um, well the thing is-." she cut off as there was knock at the door, she stood quickly and practically ran from the room, Natsu followed her albeit slowly 'Whoever is making her feel this was is in for it.' He shook his head 'What am I thinking, all I need to do is heal then get away from this village and take another job, besides it isn't like she would follow me no woman that beautiful takes the life of a hunter, WAIT BEAUTIFUL?!' Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance 'That's it brain shut up!'

He pulled his cloak from around him, leaving him in his singlet like shirt and pants as he walked into the living room, there was a simple table inside and he walked over and took a seat. The girl ushered an older man inside and the two of them sat opposite him.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest 'I don't like this guy's aura and I left Karite upstairs if this goes badly I'll have to use my own strength with these injuries I don't know how I will be.' He was snapped firm his thoughts by the man clearing his throat.

"Hello, I am the leader of this village and I came to make sure you were feeling alright and offer a thank you on behalf of everyone." Natsu wanted to pull his mask up and get away, something in this man's eye screamed bad news and Natsu didn't like it 'I am not going o leave that girl with him though, so looks like I am stuck…for the moment.'

Natsu nodded his head "I merely did my job, all I require is the payment promised with the job and I will be on my way."

"Ah, you exceeded many of the jobs parameter's in fact, the job merely wanted to stay and make sure the bandits did not make off with any of the money in our considerable treasury you protected the entire village from and uprising in the process of eliminating them." The man answered.

Natsu used every ounce of his body to stop himself from outright attacking this fool, 'the job called for protection of wealth and he has the gall to make out like it is the woman's fault they were kidnapped and were about to be sold.'

"Well I only did what any honorable man would have done in my situation." Natsu said it with an edge of venom.

Erza heard the snipe at the elder 'Well he is fairly in tune with those around him, does he know how despicable he is just from this small conversation.'

The older man chuckled "Be that as it may, we still need to up the payment a bit, so as the leader of this village I am going to be holding a simple competition."

Natsu didn't like the sound of that at all "Competition?" he asked carefully

"Yes, as a show of gratitude it would be on honor for you to pick out a woman from our village to be such a powerful and honorable man's wife." The older man said simply

Natsu inhaled deeply to keep his emotions from running wild 'What is his game he knows I would never agree to this.'

"That will not be necessary marriage is formed on the status of emotional bounds I share none with the women I rescued therefore I would prefer to take the money and leave as soon as possible." Natsu kept his voice flat.

"Well after those women allowed themselves to be captures so easily and have brought dishonour to our noble clan, I have no choice but to banish them unless of course you wish to find there more redeemable qualities." The elder said it the flat veiled threat.

Natsu had had enough he stood and glared at the man in front of him "This is not only unacceptable it is criminal, you had men in your employ who not only disobeyed there only directive they were prepared to throw away almost all of the women in this village for a bit of money and now you are threatening them in front of me, after I did all of this to keep them here…so heed my warning here, if you attempt to force any of these women from this village I will personally bring your head to Hunter academy so they may display the folly of your actions furthermore if you attempt to send any of these women to sway me in my decision to take the money and leave I will kill you where you stand you are no god and therefore have no right to meddle in the affairs of a heart I would advise you avoid me from now on." He Fired every word of with remarkable determination, he never stopped to take another breath, The elder had paled considerable at the boy's words and was forced out of the house by Erza.

She turned back to him with a wide smile "Thank you for that."

Natsu turned his still glaring eyes to her and she shrank away from the gaze "Are you only here because he asked you?!" Natsu demanded

She shook her head getting a little angry "No, I am here because you saved my life twice! I owe you at the very least a warm place to stay until you heal!"

Natsu heard the truth in her words and sighed rubbing his forehead "I am glad I could intimidate him, otherwise I would be in a much more awkward conversation."

She peered at him curiously 'Would he really have given up everything and married one of us just to keep us in our own village?'

Natsu noticed her look and gave her a wide smile "Why don't you take the bed tonight I will stay on the couch."

Erza shook her head "No no no, that will not do Uru would kill me herself if I let you freeze," She began shoving him up the stairs, he allowed her to move him so he wouldn't hurt himself or hurt her for that matter "Besides after you just saved the homes of a hundred of us I think this is more than fair repayment."

Natsu rolled his eyes as she set him on the bed and pulled the blanket to his chin, before she could turn around he caught her wrist and flipped her beside him he rolled slightly and pinned her shoulder with his arms as he looked down at her face. She looked up at him in surprise a blush tinted her cheeks as he watched her.

Natsu have her a smile "Neither of us are freezing." he said simply as he dropped his blanket around her. The pocket of warmth that enveloped her body made her smile, she lost most of the fight and her resolve fell away from her, he tugged her against him slightly, she felt his arms wrap around her protectively and she didn't care as she rested her cheek on his chest.

Natsu smiled as the girl settled down next to him 'Well that was easier than I thought it'd be, but what the hell am I doing I am not going to go anywhere with this am I? I merely trying to keep her warm, no one deserves to be cold.' He thought firmly as a feeling of doubt set in his stomach, as well as a warm feeling that made him want to smile. 'No, this will never work out I need to leave soon and she is not going to want to join me, this is not going to happen.' He thought a little sadly. as he closed his eyes.

Unbeknownst to the couple another set of eyes watched them through the window, his mouth set in a wicked smirk as he disappeared back into the night waiting for his moment.

* * *

**A/N: All right Cliffhanger! Who is the strange person, has the elder truly given up? Find out next time :P. As always hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Warnings Ignored

Natsu heard a sound he recognized all too well, the shattering of glass, his eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, he regretted his action immediately and forced the pain from his mind, he grabbed Karite and rummaged through the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a small vial he popped the cap and drank quickly, grabbing his cloak and pulling his mask up he set Karite over his hand as he stormed down the stair 'I swear to god women if you only dropped a plate I am going to break something.' He stepped of the bottom step and gasped, the room looked like someone had upturned every piece of furniture, a few spray's of blood were along the wall's 'That's not nearly enough for a death, no but someone was wounded here.' He looked around the room, the vial beginning to take effect he felt his pain subside until it disappeared 'There has to be something.' he thought angrily.

"I can only make out one heartbeat it is faint, like someone who is asleep the other's as being masked." Karite said quickly

"It has to be her," Natsu said quickly as he stepped out into the night "Which way?"

"They are headed to the west side of the village, towards…the elder's mansion." Karite finished

Natsu bared his teeth behind his mask "I should have killed the man where he sat." He said angrily as he set of at a run.

Natsu rounded a corner and all at once his world seemed to lurch in front of him before he was staring at the sky, he lifted his head of the ground as boot planted itself firmly on his chest, he glared up at the masked figure as whoever it was looked down at him "To catch a reaper one merely has to wait."

Natsu grimaced "Figures he would hire you, so what have you been promised a quarter of the women as your own slaves?"

"I am a little hurt, I merely open their minds I do not do anything unsavory to them." The person remarked flatly

"I doubt drugging a woman to increase her sexual ferocity is considered opening their minds, you turn them into slaves." Natsu spat as he closed Karite around the man's ankle.

"Call it what you will," The man spat pressed down on Natsu's chest a little more.

'Finally.' Natsu thought with satisfaction as he twisted the now heavily leaned on ankle, with a sickening snap the man cried out and agony as he fell backwards.

"You will always be the same," Natsu spat "Always so eager to gloat."

The man looked up at him with a dangerous glare in his eyes "I will get you back for this!" He threatened

Natsu kicked the mask away revealing the white haired tattooed face of one of his oldest rival's and a fellow Scythe user "I told you once before Erigor, I have nothing you can threaten me with…I have no bounds left in this world."

"Looks to me like you are making a new one with that fiery red-head," Erigor spat suggestively "She has a mouth on her men would kill for."

Natsu glared down at him, he reared his boot back and brought it down heavily on the man's jaw, he heard a crack and Erigor lay unconscious.

"You aren't going to kill him?" Karite asked a little surprised.

"It is not an official fight to the death…If I killed him I would likely be executed as another freelance who killed and Academy hunter." Natsu said with an angry sigh 'Not to say if I ever find him in a less conspicuous place I won't arrange him a little…accident.'

"Well they have got Erza, how do you want to go about this?" Karite asked

Natsu looked at the peak's of the Elder's large building, he stepped into the shadow's and allowed them to consume him to anyone around him he was invisible "We are going to have a little fun." He said in answered as he began traversing the rooftop's towards the tower.

* * *

Erza's eyes fluttered open from exhaustion, she quickly became aware of how cold she felt and her head raised slowly as she looked around, the dark cell was barely lit, in fact she could only just make out the ground in front of her, her wrists stung from the chafing of the chains rubbing against her skin, she felt the sting of many separate cuts and more than a few bruises.

"So you are finally awake." She knew the voice well, the elder of the village.

"Tell me Erza you are developing quite the relationship with that boy, what was his name the reaper?" The Elder smiled widely.

Erza glared at the origin of the voice and said nothing.

He walked over to her and ran his fingers along his chin pulling her eyes up to meet his "You truly are a perfect example of beauty," He said as he eyed her figure "These bothersome clothes are obscuring my vision it seems." He said as he tore the clothes from her body, she slunk into the wall and brought her knee's up in a futile attempt to cover herself.

"You see I thought I made myself perfectly clear," The head's of the two cell's current inhabitants snapped into the far wall "What was it I said about staying away from me?"

Natsu emerged from the shadow's a dangerous fire glowing in his eyes.

"H-H-How d-d-d-did you g-et in here?" The elder stammered in fear.

Natsu grinned as his eyes flared again, his cracked his knuckles as he stared at the terrified man in front of him "You have forgotten your own clan's innate abilities to walk in shadow's, any shadow in this village is a door for me and at night I can step into any room regardless of wall's or security."

"The shadow-step technique died out decades ago!" The Elder stammered

Natsu chuckled "You are more of a fool than I originally thought, I never thought you would actually go through with your plan you know." Natsu disappeared into the shadows of the cell again and the Elder's head shot around him in every direction, he was stuck in the back and he whirled around as another blow hit him in the side of the head, Natsu turned on his heel and slammed his foot into the man's stomach. As the Elder hunched over Natsu drew his enemies sword.

"This is a nice blade a pity is was given to a traitorous bastard such as you…Midnight." Natsu spat the name with venom.

"How…How do you know my real name?" The man wheezed

"Nine months ago, you requested a sword be made by a mountain village's blacksmith," Natsu said simply "You agreed on the price and the man set to work…Three days later you returned and although the sword was of even better quality than the one requested you tried to pay half of the original amount…When the man refused to give you the weapon you beat him to death before taking the sword."

"How do you know all of that?" Midnight demanded

"That blacksmith was my uncle…And he didn't die for hours he remained alive long enough to tell me all about you," Natsu spat as he connected a series of kick's to the man's midsection forcing him against the wall of the cell "I vowed that Day to become a Hunter and avenge the death of my uncle I have spent this past year looking for you…What's funny is I never could catch up with you, I would always be there to witness your work on all the women you raped and murdered all the children you mutilated, all the men you killed." Natsu spoke with anger as he slammed the gauntleted hand of Karite into the man's chest, Midnight coughed blood and slumped heavily against the wall. Natsu flipped the sword and set it blade up underneath him.

"What are you doing?" Midnight asked in between ragged breaths.

Natsu didn't answered he just pulled back his fist and began to pummel away on the man's head chest and stomach, Midnight lurched forwards and came dangerously close to falling on the blade before Natsu caught him by the hair stopping him just short, Natsu raised his leg high and slammed it down on the back of his head the sword sliced through his neck easily and Natsu panted tiredly. Pulling his cloak up he wrapped around the shivering naked form of Erza, he stood up and Karite turned into his large Scythe he slashed the chains and she fell onto her feet taking a step forward before starting to fall, Natsu stepped forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Can you walk?" Natsu asked worriedly

Erza allowed herself a smile "Don't worry about me, you are going to reopen your wounds if you keep this up."

Natsu chuckled "I took a painkiller Uru gave me before she left so I won't know even if I do."

Erza shook her head as she pushed herself away from him standing on her own two leg's, she looked down at the sputtering a choking form of Midnight "So he really is."

"Dead," Natsu finished "All the people he murdered can rest in peace now."

A slow clapping was heard behind them and Natsu turned around to his surprise he found Erigor standing in front of him in what seemed like perfect health.

"Oh you like this? I had a body double," He flashed a smile "Such a loyal man, paid him to get a tattoo like mine and behave like me easy way to avoid such trivial matters as a retrieval."

"Retrieval? You mean Kidnapping." Natsu spat as he used Karite to slice a large hole in the wall beside them, he pulled Karite of his wrist and handed him to Erza "There might be a few wall's you will need to cut through go home I will be along shortly."

"Ah, you see I cannot allow you to take my payment." Erigor said with a shake of his head.

Natsu pointed at him "I challenge you for the right to your mission and it's payment!"

Erigor chuckled "Oh?"

"The winner is the man who walks out of this cell alive." Natsu glared threateningly

"If I decline?" Erigor asked

"You lose all right's to the mission anyway and I get what I want," Natsu said simply "You know the rules all Hunter's go by whether Freelance or Academy these law's bind us the same way."

Erigor let a evil grin spread across his face "Very well, let us see who is the better Reaper."

Erigor pulled a small black box from his back and unfolded it into his rather thing Scythe.

Natsu pulled a simple pair of gloves from behind him and pulled the over his hand's, the metal band's over the knuckles flashed as the caught the small amount of light in the room.

"Natsu, I can't take you weapon if you are figh-." Erza began before Natsu cut her off.

"Erza, go…Now." He said simply giving her a quick glance.

She nodded and ran through the hole he had cut "It is more fun when they try to resist me anyway." Erigor laughed as he watched the red-head go.

Natsu felt a familiar rush of adrenaline and he allowed himself a smile "Been a long time since I fought you last."

"Almost a year now." Erigor nodded

"I am not the same inexperienced boy I once was." Natsu replied

"We will see about that." Erigor spat.

Natsu fell back into the shadow's and disappeared right before Erigor's eyes "Wha-What kind of trickery is this?!" He demanded as he felt a pressure connect with his side sending him flying down the hallway, his Scythe flew from his grasp and embedded itself deep in a wall.

Natsu slammed his fist into an open palm "Now that we are on a level p[laying field." He said simply as he sprang off his back foot, he drove his knee into Erigor's stomach as the man hunched over, he dropped his elbow onto the back of his head, Erigor went with the fall and placed his hands on the ground rolling forward his feet connected with Natsu's chin sending him airborne, Natsu groaned slightly as the man reared around and booted him back down the hallway, Natsu slid along the ground a few paces before stopping.

Erigor smiled "I'm surprised how easy this was, I wonder how I am going to take that red-head from you will I go slow and savor the experience or may-."

He cut off as a gloved hand enclosed around his arm, his head snapped to the form of the now very pissed off Natsu, he squeezed down onto the man's arm and Erigor groaned in pain "I am sick of warning people to leave the women of this village alone." Natsu spat as he drove Erigor's elbow up with his fist, with a sickening crunch the bone snapped, Erigor stumbled away and gripped at it as he screamed in pain, he was silenced by a set of kick's to the chest knocking all the air from him, Natsu caught hold of the man's arms and placed his foot firmly on his solar-plexus, he began to pull on the man's arm forcing both of his shoulder's out of there socket's, with the crunch of bone they snapped free, Erigor's hung in useless heaps around him and he fought to stay conscious. Erigor heard the sound of steel grating on stone and turned to see Natsu dragging his Scythe towards him, Natsu placed the blade carefully behind his head, before delivering a powerful kick the chest forcing his body through his own Scythe, Erigor's head rolled on the ground before him.

"Like I said, you always stop to gloat when you should finish." Natsu said tiredly as he slumped against the handle of Erigor's weapon using it to keep himself upright he kicked the blade of turning it into a walking stick he began to drag himself home.

* * *

**A/N: All right, I think I let the sick bastard's off easy! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	6. A New Purpose

Erza paced around her temporary home with a worried expression on her face "That's the second time he has saved me from men like them."

"That's just how he is," Karite said in a shrugged-off manner "And besides have a little faith in the boy he beat a hundred men on his own and Erigor is a mere two star Academy Hunter he has no chance."

"two star?" Erza stopped curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes, there are Nine hundred Hunter's currently in service, thirty of which are Freelance like Natsu…A hunter is giving a star rating based on their abilities and how dangerous they are…There are only two Hunter's in the entire continent that have the a four star rating, One is Natsu although he cares almost nothing for it he is also the only freelance hunter to ever gain a ranking higher than three, the other is an Academy Hunter and Natsu's only even Rival, I forget his name…Some kind of shade…Gray, yes that's his name anyway Gray is faster than Natsu but lack's power, Natsu's prowess comes from his incredible balance of speed and power, his ability to switch combat form's is unrivaled and he has a sharp enough mind to master many weapon style's, Gray is a bit more of a staunch traditionalist when it comes to his weapon fighting techniques although the rumors going around say he has adapted into his own style of sword fighting with a heavily modified Katana, that is about as much as I know about him." Karite explained flatly.

Erza took the barrage of information and felt a sense of relief "But with his injuries."

"I have no doubt he will be fine, that painkiller was effective the only problem will be when it wears off." Karite replied

Natsu dragged his unresponsive body along slowly, the painkiller had long since worn off, the gash on his leg had reopened as well as the larger gash on his side, he also felt a massive pain whenever he breathed meaning a rib was broken, 'probably from Erigor's kick.' He thought simply, his mind was in a haze of pain everything seemed sort of out of reach like he was watching someone else drag themselves through the street's of the village. To make matters worse a heavy rain began to fall freezing him to the core as he finally arrived at the home he had been staying at the last few days, he hit the door with his new-found traveling stick and waited, he heard the soft thud of someone running to the door and it flew open, his body finally gave out and he toppled through the doorway.

Erza heard the knock and she ran to the door, she pulled it quickly and the bloodied and paled body that stared back at her made her freeze, she had barely enough time to say a word before he fell with a heavy thud onto the ground in front of her, she stared down at the figure eyes wide with shock, slowly as his blood began to seep out into a pool around him.

"Snap out of it and tend to his wounds girl!" Karite voice snapped sharply, pulling her from her trance.

She bent down and dragged him onto the table, he grabbed the shirt and pulled it from his body, revealing the dark red bandages covering his side and a angry purple and black bruise across his side, she used a small knife to cut away the bandages, pulling a needle and thread as well as fresh bandages from the remaining supplies Uru had left for her, she set to work re-stitching his chest, when he had finished she rewrapped it and turned to his leg, the wound had turn open more and she wasn't sure just bandages were enough.

"He is going to freeze to death before you can save him woman!" Karite snapped, and she focused on his face and chest, his entire body was shivering, pulling his cloak from around her shoulder she started slightly as the cold nipped at her body, she pressed the fact that she was naked out of her mind and draped it over him, turning back to his leg she ripped away the clothing and pushed the skin together slightly, she heard Natsu groan in pain, but she continued her work. She pressed the needle through his flesh and pulled it tightly slowly sealing the gap. Sweat beaded on her forehead from concentration, she placed a hand on his forehead after the wound had closed 'He isn't getting warmer.' She thought worriedly as she began to pull him upstairs, she finally got him into the bed and she wrapped blankets around him, she placed a hand on his head again, she knew there was no way just a few blankets would warm him fast enough, with his bloodless staying cold was dangerous she lifted the blanket's and sliding beside him, she grabbed his head and pulled it against her.

"You better hope he lives." Karite warned as she removed the gauntlet from her hand and placed him on the bedside.

"All I can do is hope," She answered him as she began stroking the back of Natsu's head, before leaning in to say something in his ear "You aren't allowed to die, you hear me in there, I won't allow you to die for saving me."

Natsu teetered on the edge of consciousness, he felt a warmth against him and he clutched at it desperately before he heard sound again 'You aren't allowed to die." The words bounced around in his skull and he forced his eyes open, she gazed directly as pale flesh, he blinked a few times "Am I dead?" He asked aloud a little confused.

He heard a gasp and pulled his head back slightly to look up and the eyes of the woman he had worked so hard to save, he gave her a weak smile "Thank you." He said hoarsely, realizing the dryness of his own throat he swallowed hard.

She looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes "I am sorry, because of me you ended up in worse shape than before!"

She felt a small weight on her head and she opened her eyes and looked up at the man who had protected her on multiple occasion, she expected to see something other than the warm smile he held, she looked up at his face and a smile spread across her own.

"My injuries are my own and I am going to be fine," Natsu never let the smile leave his face, he fought with ever muscle in his body to keep himself propped up above her "It is not your fault I tore open my injures, it is not your fault I got the injuries."

He inhaled slowly "And if it weren't for you I would be dead right now, I would have given up out in the cold and succumbed to blood loss and cold and I would have died."

Erza looked up at him in surprise.

"You are the only reason I have to keep on going," Natsu confessed, before plopping down beside her physically unable to keep himself upright any longer "From now on where you go I go." He said firmly as the darkness enclosed his mind and he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Erza turned her head slowly to look up at the now sleeping face of Natsu, the man had saved her life, kept her from being raped twice and now he had admitted to having deeper feelings for her. She felt a warmth in her stomach and she pushed up being careful of his injuries laid her head down his chest, she listened to the thud of his heart and smiled as she closed her eyes allowing the sound to lull her to sleep.

**A/N: All right short chapter, but more a filler kind using it as a little set-up for bigger things! Hope you all enjoy this one!**


	7. A Gift

Natsu sat in a wide anteroom, many tables set up around him, he sat with his legs crossed over the table top staring boredly into space. He had been given a few days reprieve of the political shit storm that had stirred with his killing of the Elder and saving the village, whilst being a Hunter meant he was unable to be prosecuted for completing anything that could fall into the category of 'Mission requirement's' Many people still believed that he was outside of the mission's parameter in that specific attack and so he sat in a room surrounded by aspiring Elder's listening half-heartedly to their argument's making sure if they included him they could answer. It didn't take long for the son of the slain Elder to stand pointing an accusatory finger at Natsu, he smirked at the foolish boy in response as he waited for his words.

"I see no proof of my father's alleged involvement in this kidnapping, as far as my mother and I knew he went to save the girl who was kidnapped by that Hunter's rival!" He spat viciously.

"You know nothing you insolent rat," Natsu fired back, surprising everyone in the room by finally speaking "That Hunter may have been my rival but his mere presence is proof enough of your old-man's involvement, by the five pledges themselves a Hunter is not permitted to attack an innocent person without express order's from someone who holds them in contract, no Hunter is stupid enough to go against the Hierarchy in this even one as dumb as Erigor."

"These human's are certainly troublesome, it is like they didn't know the rules that govern Hunters at all." Karite said tiredly his mood mirroring Natsu's.

The boy scoffed "This is all very convenient for you if I may point out."

"Only you, with the blood of that imbecile running through your veins, would have the gall to proclaim this as convenient for me, Your old man has been a criminal for years he murdered the one person closest to me, then attempted to do the same thing again, there is no way for you to bend this, protecting this village was my only mission directive…That included threats from domestic sources and your old man was kidnapping women to sell them into slavery to make money, breaking many law's in the process." Natsu replied forcing his voice to remain level

The boy huffed and sat down, having no further ammunition and realizing his arguments were useless he was the only one defending his old man.

Natsu returned to half listening to the conversation whilst thinking 'I wonder if the rat is going to try and get into power just to hire another Hunter to come after me.' Natsu almost laughed at the thought 'It is unlikely he could get anyone worth worrying about, but the idea of him gaining power after his old-mans habits coming to light is a long shot.'

"What are your thoughts on this matter Mr. Dragneel?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he stared at in source in question.

"We are debating what to do with the bodies of the men you have slain over these last few days." The man reiterated.

"You will treat them as you treat anyone of your own dead." Natsu said flatly.

"B-But those criminal's do not the honor of being laid to rest properly I think we should burn them and be done with it!" One man shouted in argument, more than a few people nodded their agreement.

Natsu stood slowly "There crimes in life matter little now that they are dead."

The men ceased there argumentative rumbling and looked at him curiously, the leader of the argument stood again to speak "You said yourself the Elder killed a loved one of yours and attempted to take another are you really okay with him being let to rest for all his crimes?"

Natsu's eyes didn't waver as he stared at the man "As I said, the crimes one commits' in life mean nothing after death, in death all men are equal."

Natsu began to make his way to the door, before a hand stopped him he turned around to see the young man he had met beside the north-gate the first night he had arrived, he gave the boy a smile before turning back to the group "As for my thoughts on who should succeed the dead Elder, I would like to put forth my nomination on this young man right here," Natsu touched the boys shoulder as he spoke with a smile "The night I arrived he not only greeted me, but he showed a concern for each and every one of the villager's he even was one of the only militiamen who did not surrender and managed to hold onto a part of the village against the odds that were quite simply against you."

With that Natsu turned quickly and left the room, a few of the men in the room watched the door close before turning back to the rest of the group "All in favor?" One man asked as he lifted his hand, he was followed by a vast majority of the assembled party.

"So what was the last bit all about?" Karite asked a little amused

"It was the truth, I found him the other day still held up in the warehouse with two other men and a small portion of the women he had saved."

"Did he not realize that the bandits had been repelled?" Karite asked

"That area was where most of the Militia were housed, no one had gone over there to check it out in a long while, he had no clue it was safe until he tackled me mistaking me for a passing bandit." Natsu chuckled at the memory.

"And you forgot his name?" Karite asked amused.

"He was a little shocked and he never gave it to me." Natsu answered with a small smile.

The sound of someone running caused Natsu to turn his head slightly, he didn't recognize the woman who ran up to him, she slid to a stop and handed him a small note, he looked down at it slightly confused, she offered no explanation before turning and running away again.

"Courier job." Karite said simply.

Natsu cocked his head and noticed the small insignia on her pack, "Yeah she is an Academy Hunter by the look of that." he said simply.

He looked down at the note, putting the package under his arm, he broke the seal with his thumb and read as he walked.

_Natsu Dragneel I.D Number:57365 Codename: The Reaper._

Natsu groaned as he read the opening line 'Academy letters' he thought glumly.

_We received word of your kill of one of our men known as Erigor, The challenge has been sanctified and proven legitimate._

_We regretfully need to inform you that Erigor has no personal possessions to speak of for you to receive regardless we thank you for removing one of our own from such unsightly business._

_The Seven Sacred son's of the Hierarchy._

'Signed with the official seal too." He thought with a chuckle

"So what now?" Karite asked

"I have a few things I want to think about." Natsu replied simply, he looked around him and noticed it was late afternoon and the shadow's around him were getting long, he smiled 'Well at least I can remove some travel time.'

* * *

Erza stood in a small training area, going through a few of the form's here grandfather had taught her they had always felt like more of a dance than fighting techniques, she wore a fairly standard shinobi's uniform as she moved about the room, she stopped in the centre of th room and eyed the target's around her, tossing a small number of Kunai knives into the air she caught two and tossed them, whirling around she grabbed two more and kicked two other's into target's the familiar sound of metal puncturing wood was heard before she loosed her last knife, the sound if metal clashing against metal caused her to snap her head around to the source, she dropped low and allowed her two shortened katanas to rest on her forearms.

"You missed one but it was still impressive." Natsu voice rang around the clearing for a moment and Erza visibly relaxed.

Natsu balanced the kunai on the top of his hand, he rolled it around his finger's as he walked towards her.

"So this is training you received from your grandfather I presume?" It wasn't really a question.

Erza nodded "It may not be as potent as your own fighting forms but it is effective nonetheless."

Natsu smiled as he held the Kunai out in front of him by the handle "I have a challenge for you."

Erza raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Take this Kunai from my hand." He said simply.

Erza watched him for a moment for wiping at the knife, she got air and she watched as it appeared her hadn't moved at all 'He didn't say I couldn't touch him what is his game?' she thought trying to read the message he was hiding behind the exercise. She shot forward attempting to trip him up and take the knife, he sidestepped her and continued to maneuvered around all the while holding the knife out in front of him, she threw an punch towards his stomach forcing him to dodge with his injured leg, hampering his speed considerably as she drove forward to her surprise she still got nothing but air. Erza clenched her fists in annoyance.

"Are you giving up that easily?" Natsu asked voice as level as ever.

Erza shook her head firmly as she dived at him again, she swept towards his leg causing him to jump to avoid her, she smirked believing she finally had him, she threw a punch towards his midsection and it was met with the back of his arm he moved the attack away effortlessly turning her momentum back onto her, she realized too late she had put too much into the punch as her body quickly followed her arm and she flipped over looking up at the sky, she coughed at the impact and got up slowly.

"You are wasting movement." Natsu said simply.

'Wasting movement? Is he just testing me? Trying to riel me up so I make more mistakes, what is his goal I doubt hurting me physically is in this so why?' The questions rocketed through her mind one after the other as she watched him turn to him. She approached him more slowly than before trying to read anything that she could use.

Natsu cocked his eyebrow as she approached slowly 'Well at least she is more focused.' He thought, he waited for her to rush him or attack in anyway.

She watched him carefully as she moved around him in a circle, she realized not matter how much she moved he had stayed in the exact same spot merely rotating his body to make sure he was facing her she smirked as she ran towards him, Natsu watched her charge him again, he moved his body to the side to avoid the first kick sent his way, before the knee turned slightly, his eyes widened slightly as he realized she had him, he registered the pain before he felt his back hit the ground he bounced once and slid to a stop, he opened his eyes and sat up, she walked over to him with the Kunai in her hand smiling victoriously.

Natsu chuckled "Well done." He said simply.

"What do you expect when you don't move your feet?" Erza asked

"I expect you to noticed and use it," Natsu said simply "The most tell-tale sign of anyone's fighting style is there stance it is the first step to reading someone's attack's and movement pattern's ."

Natsu pulled a small paper wrapped bundle from his cloak and tossed it to Erza, she looked down at it curiously and then back at him before sitting down opposite him. she peeled the wrapper back slowly and looked down at the small bundle of clothing inside, the thing blended almost flawlessly into the shadow they were currently seated in, she realized it was the same material as his cloak, she picked up the shirt and pants, it was much like the Shinobi's uniform she currently wore with a few minor changed, it had more than a few places to conceals knives, it dawned on her that he must have been watching her practice the last few days and he had this made suited to her style of fighting. She looked at him curiously, he kept his face unreadable as she looked over the other content's, the shirt was sleeveless and folded beside it was a pair of gloves, as she picked them up she realized they had a few plates of metal over the elbow's and knuckles, the gloves worked as sleeves with their length and she gave them a simple nod of approval. The pant's were just pant's really the same black materiel that allowed freedom of movement and the ability to blend flawlessly in the dark. She peered won at the last two articles of clothing in the package, The same style of mask Natsu wore around his neck at the moment and a small metal medallion, the metal was odd looking kind of a dark black steel it was cool t the touch and tied with a black cord, she picked it up and placed it in her palm.

"Hey there," She recognized the voice that rang out in her mind immediately, the consciousness of Natsu's Scythe Karite "The medallion is a small sliver of me, it allows me to converse with you as I do Natsu."

She nodded slowly as she pulled it over her head.

"So what is all this for?" She asked simply.

"I would like to ask you to become my apprentice, I will train you the same as I have been trained, we will eat sleep and live together for a few years as well as complete missions together." Natsu explained flatly.

Erza smiled widely "Okay…But don't expect me to call you master or anything like that." she snapped quickly.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief "Don't worry it won't be anything like that."

"So when do we start?" Erza asked excitedly

"We already started," Natsu smiled "The small exercise we just did is the first part of learning to read people like I do, it gets easier with practice."

"Do I get a talking weapon like yours?" Erza asked curiously.

Natsu shook his head "No, I found Karite in an old temple and as far as I know there is nothing like him anywhere else."

Erza was a little disappointed 'But it doesn't matter cause I finally get to leave this place and I get to travel with Natsu too!'

"All right let's head home we need to pack and I need to eat something." He said flatly, his stomach rumbling loudly at the mention of food.

She rewrapped the clothing and stood up, she walked along beside Natsu, he resting lazily on his shoulder as the pair walked he smiled at her and wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Hey Natsu? Why do you dislike Academy Hunter's so much?" She asked as they walked.

"They are arrogant suck up and more than the majority of them are dishonorable using missions as a shield to break every law set in place by man." Natsu replied a little angry.

she sighed as she realized she wasn't getting anything more out of him and just opted to enjoy his company on the walk back.

* * *

**A/N: All right guys! I know it has been a few day's but as I said busy month :P, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	8. Training (Part One)

**A/N: Hey Guy's I am back and after a grueling three weeks my midterms are finally over, so I will be falling into a schedule now which you can check out on my profile if you want to know when your favorite stories are being released.**

Natsu took another long inhale of the crisp morning air as he walked the streets were empty this early in the morning and silence allowed him to think in relative peace. A small chink of metal caused him to shift the weight of the pack's on his back as he walked and he let out a sigh.

"She had quite the armory I didn't even take half of it and the bag is heavy." Natsu said aloud.

"Yeah and she is still pissed at you about it." Karite warned

"Well I spent a long time without weaponry while you taught me so the same is happening for her." Natsu replied flatly.

"Doesn't mean she needs to be happy about it," Karite retorted "If I remember that was the only thing you never stopped complaining about."

Natsu shrugged and didn't reply. He rounded a corner of another warehouse as he got close to the east gate, he spotted a familiar head of hair as he walked, Erza stood at the gate arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently she spotted him and gave him a death stare like no other.

"You ready to go?" Natsu said flatly completely ignoring her glare.

She nodded curtly and turned on her heel and began to storm out of the village, Natsu shook his head. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Erza suddenly stopped, he peered at her but continued past her a few more steps before turning slowly.

"Why can't you give me just one knife!?" She demanded

Natsu sighed and continued walking without answering her, she jogged a few steps keeping in step with him while she waited for her answer, Natsu continued to watch the environment around them a thick forest led to the north border he stopped as he watched the forest an idea floating around in his skull. He turned sharply and walked into the forest, Erza watched him surprised but followed him after a few seconds.

"But the capitol is east of the village why are we going north?" Erza asked confused.

Natsu found a small clearing and he dropped the two pack's he was carrying on the ground heavily "I said I was going to train you, we start now…You want a weapon you have to earn it." He said sharply.

Erza watched him for a moment "That doesn't explain why we are heading in the wrong direction."

"The lands north of here are famous for their hot springs…I thought after the training you could use a little relaxation," After a short pause he added "Provided you earn the rest."

Erza smiled at the prospect of soaking in the hot baths "You are on!" She exclaimed.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he brought his hand's up, she blinked at him a few times.

"When you land a hit we will have a break." Natsu said simply.

Erza sprang of her back foot, Natsu sidestepped effortlessly, she stopped and reared her heel back attempting to hit him in the side of the head, he caught her ankle and flipped her over his head, she rotated her body and landed on her hand's before spinning around causing him to jump back, she rolled back to her feet.

'She is more flexible than I realized," Natsu thought with a smirk before quickly shaking his head as a few unwanted images circled in his head. Erza flew at him again, turning in the air she attempted to bring her heel down atop his head, he pushed of his foot and slid underneath her, she landed and whirled her hand around which he backstopped out of the way, taking the momentum from her swing into account she continued into a roundhouse kick, Natsu ducked to avoid the blow and she righted herself before charging again, Natsu stepped back but the moment Erza's foot hit the shadow cast by a tree, she seemed to melt before his eyes 'Shit." He cursed mentally as he dropped straight onto his hands Erza flew over his head before melting again, he dived to his left and rolled to his feet, she flew at him again and he caught her fist, she turned her body in the air and attempted to kick him, he caught hold of her leg, before something took hold of his collar 'Damnit.' rang out in his mind as he was yanked into the ground, rather violently, he sat up coughing for a moment, Erza stood in front of him a victorious smile on her face.

"How am I supposed to know how good you are if you hold back." Erza chastised.

"If I went all out I might hurt you." Natsu replied flatly as he laid down and looked up at the canopy of the forest letting out a relaxed sigh.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked

"I told you when you hit me we would take a break." Natsu replied 'Now quite acting like you don't want to sit down.'

Erza fell back with a sigh "It doesn't feel like a win when I know you are going easy on me." She said slightly irritated.

"It shouldn't," Natsu replied without looking up "But you need to learn how to analyze people's movements before they make them, I think you picked up I was trying to avoid you without blocking as much as possible in that one."

Erza nodded "So I locked up your arm's and used the same Technique you used on Midnight."

Natsu rolled onto his hand's and pushed his body off the ground, he turned his head "All right as per you request I won't hold back anymore." He flashed her a wide grin as she got to her feet.

"What was all that about me not learning anything?" Erza retorted

"Well I can't let your head swell too big," Natsu fired back with a smile "But I suppose it wouldn't be fair to go all out," He tapped his chin in thought for a moment before continuing, he rose one hand in front of him and placed his left hand behind his back "I will only use one hand then."

Erza glared at him "You are leaving your left side wide open."

"Oh? Am I?" He said with a simple smile.

Erza gritted her teeth as she charged him, he barely moved his body at all and she found herself hitting the air, Natsu grabbed her wrist and turned her momentum against her flipping her over his head, she turned her body and landed with the top of her head towards his stomach she pushed forward attempting to ram him, she connected with air again, she slid to a stop and charged him with her fist in the air she swung in a wide arc and he ducked, she threw her foot forward and he caught it in his hand he pulled her forward and she rolled with the movement placing her hands on the ground in front of her, she continued over bring both feet towards his head, he blocked her with his forearm moved the blow to his left she rolled over it and landed on her feet.

"Stop trying to overpower me." Natsu said flatly.

"How else am I supposed to beat you?!" Erza demanded angrily.

"Speed and precision are your weapons, if you continue trying to use brute strength you will never beat me." Natsu replied impassively.

Erza gritted her teeth as she charged him again, focusing less on power and more at just moving quickly, she ran towards him, he smiled as the blow landed firmly into the palm of his hand "Better." He praised simply. she brought her other hand around and slammed her plan into the elbow joint, he winced at the blow and released she flipped her body around attempting to kick him in the back of the head, he ducked under the blow and whirled around and for the first time since they had sparred he attacked her, he threw his fist towards and while she was still in the air her only option was to cross her arms in front of her, the blow landed and she flew backwards, she knew he held back but it still hurt damnit, she rolled her body and her feet landed on the side of a tree, she pushed off and flew towards him again, he sidestepped the first punch bringing his elbow across his head before her foot connected, she reared her hand back and slammed her palm into his side again, he coughed as the air left his lungs, she brought her leg around and attempted to hit him with her heel again, he brought his arm up and locked her leg in his hand, he smiled "We are done for today." He said simply as he released her leg.

She rubbed her forearms where he had hit her "Much good using speed did, I landed two hit on you and you just shrugged the off."

"If we weren't using our fists I would be dead," Natsu replied flatly, as he pointed to the spot she had hit his side "Puncturing someone's lung is deadly and removing an arm doesn't leave the greatest fighting potential."

"I only landed those hits because you were fighting one handed from the start." Erza retorted

Natsu shrugged "It's better than nothing and you had more success using your own abilities rather than the techniques drilled into you."

Erza just nodded not wanting to admit out loud that he was right.

"Well get a fire going if you need it," Natsu said as he walked over to a tall tree "I will be back soon." was all he said as he jumped into the canopy above her.

She shook her head 'I wonder what he is doing.'

"He is watching the sun go down," Karite answered rather boredly "He always does…Well always tries to."

"Do you know why?" She asked aloud as she pulled a small amount of kindling from one of the packs.

"It's a human thing I guess," Karite answered "Something to do with his parent's but that is all he tells me."

Erza gazed over at the tree she had watched Natsu climb 'Should I go up there too?'

"If you go leave me here," Karite said simply "I don't want to know what you two will get up too."

She blushed slightly at the implications "We haven't even gotten near that point."

"Oh? Are you telling me you don't want to?" Karite chuckled

Erza yanked the chord from her neck and stomped on the medallion after throwing it next to the packs 'Natsu said he was annoying but I didn't expect perverted too.' she stormed over to the tree Natsu had climbed and began to jump up after him.

**A/n: Bit of a shorter chapter, but I still have to shake off a little excess tiredness so I am splitting it up a bit more, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one **


	9. A New Puzzle

**A/N: Something I forgot to mention, magic is not nonexistent in this world it is just not as widely used.**

Natsu sat on a thick tree branch looking over the canopy of trees at the setting sun lighting the sky with orange blue in fiery ribbons he let out a small sigh as he thought.

"You should probably tell her." Karite stated simply.

"It'll just worry her." Natsu replied flatly, he closed his eyes and refocused on the soft beat of a foreign heartbeat, 'Definitely coming towards us.'

"So what are we going to?" Karite asked.

"There is a reason I decided to go into the forest, the shadows here shift often it will be hard for him to find a open spot where he can disregard them." Natsu answered.

"I thought mages were supposed to have sharp minds, this guy followed a hunter into a forest does he have a death wish?" Karite asked almost surprised.

"Something is off about this person, there heartbeat seems…Erratic." Natsu said.

"Hm, he could be tired." Karite practically joked.

A ruffle of leaves drew Natsu's attention and he turned around to see Erza walking towards him, he gave her a small smile.

"Kid, she took the necklace off I can't hide her if she doesn't have it on." Karite warned.

Natsu gave an inaudible sigh in frustration "What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean? I am completely pure of mind!" Karite snapped.

Natsu groaned "Is something wrong Erza?" He asked flatly

"Oh, no I just was wondering what you were doing." Erza answered.

"Just a little meditation, clearing my mind." Natsu said simply 'It's not a total lie.'

"Well I should probably go and get the fire ready, it is starting to get cold." Erza said simply.

"No, that's alright I will do it," Natsu stated as he stood up "You should stay up here and reflect for a awhile I will call you down when food is ready."

Erza watched him curiously for a moment before nodding and taking a seat, staring out at the sunset, Natsu melded with the shadow of the tree walked into the small clearing they had been training in and picked up the small necklace, turning on his heel he walked back into the shadow stepping back out onto the branch, he coughed to get Erza's attention and she looked at him.

"Just keep this on you please, it lets me know you are alright and I can use it to find you if we ever get separated." Natsu explain quickly.

"Well if you scythe friend was less perverted I wouldn't have to take it off." Erza retorted.

Natsu sighed "Just please do this for me?" He asked, practically begging with his eyes.

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment before taking it from his hand "Alright, since you asked so nicely."

Natsu gave her a smile and nodded, turning back into the shadow of the tree he stepped into the clearing again and let out a sigh.

"I have to advise against this one kid." Karite said simply.

"We don't have any other choice here," Natsu retorted as he moved towards the faint beating of another heart "Let's hope it's just some random hiker that got lost."

"I am never wrong about this boy." Karite said slightly irritated.

"That's what worries me." Natsu said simply, he pulled the mask over his nose and darted in between the trees 'I just hope Erza stays put.' he thought simply.

The beat was loud enough that he could follow without concentrating on it anymore so he let the sound slip from his mind, he jumped onto a nearby branch and peered down into the small clearing he could make out the fire in the centre and he mentally cursed 'As if this won't be hard enough.'

"He has made a solid line of defense anything that crosses the line will alert him instantly." Karite said flatly.

Natsu gritted his teeth "Why couldn't I catch a break with a mage just once." He said angrily.

He ran his hand though his hair as he thought, He ripped a piece of bark of the tree and tossed it into the air before catching it again, he looked down at the bark and towards the campsite, he reared his hand back and tossed the piece of wood, it struck what looked like solid air, a loud ringing broke out and Natsu watched a shadow run into the center of the clearing.

"He didn't make it renewable, apparently he didn't think more than one thing would come through!" Karite shouted almost victoriously.

Natsu smirked as Karite took on the shape of his scythe, He pushed of the tree and hurtled towards the mage standing in the centre of the clearing, Natsu watched the man's face carefully, he smirked at Natsu pressed his weapon into the ground ripping around and rolling the curve of the blade, he jumped back and ran left the place where he about to land erupted in a thick stream of fire and he let out a sigh of relief, he kept his eyes fixed on his target. The man had very dark brown eyes and wore long black robes, Natsu couldn't make out his hair color behind the dark hood he wore.

"So you are the hunter that gave us so much trouble." The man called out without moving.

Natsu slid to a stop and dropped his weight onto his back foot "So what if I am?"

"Well I have been hired to end you," The man said with a cocky smile as he tilted his head to the side as if Natsu had just grown a second head "But at the very least I think you can tell me your name."

"I should warn you I don't take very kindly to threats." Natsu called defiantly.

The man shrugged "It is of little concern what you like or dislike, I am still going to kill you."

"You are certainly confident." Natsu said flatly.

"You hunters are all so predictable, it is almost too easy to kill you." The man taunted.

Natsu smiled, Karite returned to a gauntlet and he rose it in front of him, he put his unarmored hand behind his back and smiled "Let's see what you can do."

"Please after I kill you, I am going to pay a visit to the red-headed whore you have had following you around?" The man smiled.

Natsu's eyes narrowed dangerously "I'd suggest you start making peace with your gods, I am about to send you to him." He Threatened darkly.

Natsu pushed of his back foot, He ran forward before stopping dead on his front leg and rolling backwards, a thick stream of fire billowed from the ground in front of him, as the fire disappeared he noticed the outstretched hand of the man in front of him, he rolled to the left as a large bolt of blue energy flew past him impacting on a the tree's with a loud bang, showering Natsu with slivers of wood.

Natsu pushed of the ground and ran towards the man again, he heard a sizzle and he slid to a stop and dived to his left, the spot he had been standing lit up.

"You are more wiry than I anticipated." The man said simply.

Natsu slipped out of his cloak and tossed it at the man, who merely smirked as he moved it aside with air, with his focus on something other than him, Karite transformed in Natsu's hand, the two smaller scythe's hung down around him and the chain the connected the rattled lightly, he tossed one towards his target, as the cloak moved the side the steel flew forward and found it's mark embedding into the mages shoulder her let out a pained gasp and all his focus shattered, he immediately lost control of any magic he had been attempting to cast, Natsu wrapped the chain around his arm and gave it a firm yank, The scythe pulled free of the man's shoulder, Karite was enveloped in white light as he returned to the gauntlet on Natsu's left hand.

Natsu hurtled toward the man, embedding his fist firmly in his stomach as the man lurched forward, Natsu took his arm he twisted it behind the man's back who winced in pain, Natsu slammed his open palm into the elbow, a loud crunch was heard at the bone snapped, The man shouted out pain, Natsu spun around and delivered two swift kicks to the back of the shin a pop was heard and the man fell heavily onto his hands letting out another pained scream, Natsu raised his foot high and brought it down with back breaking force onto the centre of the man's spine, the hooded man dropped heavily, Natsu panted as he stood over the now deceased mage. Natsu squatted down beside the body and pulled the hood back, revealing a bald head with a large black symbol imprinted on the back of his head, The large black dragon looked to be coiled around the moon, Natsu frowned at it he had never seen that symbol and he had memorized the symbols of all the registered guilds 'So he is part of a dark guild, the fact that he doesn't know my name tells me this wasn't a paid job…He had a personal stake in this "You're the Hunter that has given **us** so much trouble. Who is us?' Natsu thought with a sigh as he stood up, he began to make his way back towards the clearing he and Erza had trained in.

**A/N: So there you have it, The rest of the lore about magic will be explained in the next chapter, as usual I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	10. To Fight a Mage

Natsu wrapped tossed his cloak over to where the two packs lay in the small clearing as he looked around 'Good thing Erza didn't come down to check on me.' He thought with a short sigh of relief as he prepared a few pieces of wood to build a fire, reaching into his pack, he pulled a small vial of clear liquid from it, tipping a small amount on the wood, he stuck his flint stones together as the sparks hit the liquid the fire almost exploded to life.

"Really? Alcohol to start a fire?" Karite half taunted.

"Would take to long if I did it the other way," Natsu replied flatly as he pulled a few slices of spiced meat from the pack of food and skewered them, resting them over his knee and holding the above the fire he slowly rotated the meat as he returned into his mind 'That mage was working for someone, whoever it is doesn't know what I look like.' He groaned as he sifted through all the possibilities 'There are just too many unknowns, I need to keep the next one alive.'

"What if there is no next one," Karite said simply "Mage are known to move on impulse often, he was part of a dark guild maybe he saw a woman and male travelling and decided he liked what he saw in said girl."

Natsu rolled his eyes "While it's not entirely out of the question he clearly stated that I have pissed some people off."

"Maybe he confused you with someone else?" Karite replied.

Natsu shook his head "Call it a gut feeling, there will be more."

"Smells good." Natsu started slightly at the familiar voice of Erza, as she sat down opposite him holding her hands out to be warmed by the fire.

Natsu smiled at her, before tossing her one of the two skewers "Well since you're here you can cook your own meat." He said flatly.

She smirked as she began to twist the stick, the two sat in silence for a few minutes, nothing but the crackling of the fire to break the silence around them.

"Hey, Erza what do you know about mages?" Natsu asked flatly.

"What everyone knows," Erza answered "They can make things happen with their minds they form guilds and do jobs not unlike hunters, although the organizations have disagreed for years."

Natsu nodded "That's because a mage is above the law, Hunters are only allowed to operate within mission parameters, therefore we can't just go kill someone because we want too," Natsu paused and took a breath "Mage guilds are currently split down the middle, between those called the dark guilds who still believe that they should retain their above law status. And the rest who believe stricter laws on the way we use magic is necessary."

Erza just nodded and wait for him to continue.

"Magic follows very simple rules, but just because they are simply does not mean they are easy to fight in fact fighting a mage without a clear advantage would be considered suicide for anyone that isn't me or the only other four star hunter Grey," Natsu explained "The first and most important rule to know when fighting a magic user is to be unpredictable, if he catches you in any spell you are dead no ands ifs or buts you will die. Second is the fact that a mage must retain One hundred percent focus in order to do anything with magic, although unlikely if you can taunt a mage to any show of emotion, even laughter all spells that they had ready to cast or were casting will cut off immediately, think of it like a suit of armor but if you chip it, it shatters." Erza nodded and Natsu continued "Third, A mage can only cast one spell at a time but he can have multiple spells ready to cast in succession, they have taken to calling this queuing, some mages hold to a specific pattern that they just repeat endlessly, others are impossible to read."

Erza nodded as at the information before asking one question "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is more than likely one day you will have to fight a wizard," Natsu replied flatly "A good rule to remember if he is anything past an affinity three…Run."

"Affinity three?" Erza asked a little bewildered.

"Magic in essence is the command over the elements, lighting fire earth water and air, each mage has a natural affinity for one field, but they tend to train out and grasp others, affinity three means they can use three of the five elements, anything above three is impossible for a hunter to get near and breaking his focus would be nigh impossible too, therefore the rule stands to all Hunters, past Affinity three, run and run quickly." Natsu warned.

Erza gulped 'If even Natsu couldn't beat one then, would that mean mages are superior to hunters? If so why do we even have hunters?'

"No, mages are not superior to hunters," Natsu said reading her expression and making the correct guess "A mage relies so much on his magic his physical prowess is almost nothing, outrunning them is easy and if they collapse from exhaustion you win, it doesn't matter how much a mage wants to continue eventually they all run out of power…That is why we run from affinity four and higher, force them to use their energy on something other than magic it drains them faster." Natsu explained simply.

"What's the highest level mage you have ever fought?" Erza asked in genuine curiosity.

"Affinity five." Natsu replied.

"So a master?" Erza asked.

Natsu nodded and Erza continued "Did you win?"

Natsu nodded again "How?" she asked.

"Led him into a forest much like this," Natsu said as he looked around "His arrogance killed him, he stepped into a shadowy area, from there it was easy."

Erza nodded "So that means, people like you and me have good chances fighting mages because we can step through shadows?"

"Sort of, fire does eliminate shadows therefore fighting natural fire wizards gives us difficulty, I merely got lucky against that master he did not give himself a source of light and I could freely maneuver around him." Natsu said simply as he pulled the meat from the fire and began to eat the lightly charred slab.

"So are you going to show me how to fight mages tomorrow?" Erza asked.

Natsu nodded "So get some sleep." Was all he said as he wrapped his cloak around himself, and laid down looking up into the darkness of the canopy, he occasionally spotted a few stars through the trees 'I just hope it will be enough.' he thought as sleep finally grabbed him.

* * *

Natsu awoke and sat up slowly, stretching his hands up and arching his back as a loud yawn escaped him, a few resound pops echoed around the silent clear and he sighed in satisfaction, he turned his head to see Erza wrapped in her own cloak, on the opposite side of the Smokey embers from the previous nights fire, Natsu dropped a plank onto the ember and slowly reinvigorated the fire, reaching into the pack he pulled out a few small fruits and some bread roles, he walked over and shook Erza awake lightly, holding out the small breakfast too her.

"How do you sleep like this?!" Erza demanded in an irritated tone, it had taken her hour to finally fall asleep and it was one of the most restless nights of her life.

"Well maybe you shouldn't find the spot with roots sticking out of the ground." Natsu suggested flatly.

She sat up with an irritated scowl and took the food "Well you seemed fine."

Natsu pointed to the spot where he had laid down "Grass." The he pointed to hers "Roots." Was all he said.

She ignored him and he sat back down opposite her, as he munched away on his food. "Besides that when are you going to give me back my weapons!" she exclaimed.

Natsu reached into the second pack, which held Erza's small armory picking out a single Kunai and tossed it to her "Every time you learn something." He replied flatly.

She growled "That means we are going to have to spar hundreds of times."

"I didn't say win, I said learn." Natsu replied flatly.

"Well I learnt more than one thing yesterday!" She snapped.

Natsu nodded "Yes, but you only need one knife for today's training."

Erza just huffed.

After the two had finished eating and the drowsiness had passed, Natsu stood up and clapped his hands together "All right let's get started." He said with a small smile as Erza got to her feet.

"So fighting mages was today's one right?" Erza asked remembering the night before.

Natsu nodded "I am going to stand in the centre of the clearing, you are going to be on the edge, your goal is to hit me."

Erza looked at him "How does this teach me anything?"

"When I say dodge, you have to each one simulates a mages spell you fail to dodge when I say the word we take it as you dying and we start again." Natsu explained simply.

Erza nodded and walked to the edge of the clearing while Natsu moved to the centre "Begin!" Natsu called sharply. Erza shot forward at full speed, "Dodge!" Natsu called simply, she slid to a stop and dived left 'Well at least she is taking it seriously.' Natsu thought with a small smile on his face, the second her feet were on the ground "Dodge!" She jumped backwards and ran to the left zigzagging towards him, "Dodge!" He shouted, she dived to the right and continued towards him "Dodge!" He called lazily as she rolled to the left and jumped off the ground towards him, she was almost a meter from him in the air when he smiled "Dodge." He said flatly, at this pint she was in the air with no way of changing direction, she cursed silently and landed on her feet in front of him, Natsu reached up and flicked her in the centre of the forehead "You just died, I said be unpredictable not be aggressive."

"Well what I am supposed to his you, how can I do that without getting close." Erza said dejectedly

"That's something you need to figure out." Natsu said simply, as she stomped back to the edge of the clearing, only to be stopped the same way again, just as she was within striking distance he would tell her to dodge. At this point Erza was practically fuming, if she didn't get it this time she might just throw her knife at him and call it a day, then the idea struck her 'He didn't say _I_ have to hit him,' she thought back to his words earlier 'Like a suit of armor but if it chips it shatters!' she had an idea and a wide grin spread on her face.

Natsu watched her 'So she has finally figured it out, let's see if she paid attention to _Everything_ I said.' he thought as he shouted "Begin!", she obeyed a very similar pattern to before, this time thought she made no move to close the gap, she just dodged left and right when he called it out, she continued for a few minutes this way before he stepped back as the Kunai embedded itself in the ground in front of him, followed by a sharp stinging on his cheek, he looked down at a small stone that bounced twice as it hit the ground. 'So she did pay attention,' He thought with a smile, he called his hand together "Well done." Was all he said she walked up to him a wide smile on her face.

"Why did you throw the rock as well?" Natsu asked simply, trying to see where she got the idea from.

"Well I doubt a mage would let a single knife hit them, so I used it as a distraction to hit them with the rock, I am assuming pain would break their focus instantly." Erza explained her idea and Natsu just nodded proving her assumptions correct.

He walked over to her pack, and tossed her another Kunai, she caught it by the small loop in the handle and twirled it around before slotting it into one of the spots on her leg, the other was placed into a small loop on her left wrist.

"Well we will get moving for the day." Natsu said as he kicked some dirt over the embers of their fire, walking over to retrieve the packs. Erza nodded and fell into step beside him as they continued into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: So that's this one down guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that my explanation on how magic works is adequate, yeah that's pretty much it…Peace!**


	11. When Evil Takes Root

Natsu sat on the opposite side of a small fire, his eyes darted around the black as if watching everything, to anyone else it would seem he was merely paying attention, but to Erza it was just odd. The day's following their discussion about mages he had progressively getting more and more on edge, he made the fires smaller and they walked more than they sparred, he had yet to explain himself.

"Natsu, what is going on?" Erza demanded.

His eyes flickered to her, then continued to roam around the black "We aren't going to get through this forest before winter begins." He replied flatly.

"So?"

"This forest is…Inhospitable during winter." He finished.

"So do we go back?" Erza asked a little confused.

Natsu shook his head "If we move fast enough we will be able to stay ahead of _them_ and the others, with any luck they will be content to just kill each other."

Erza gritted his teeth "Give me the straight answer's Natsu!"

"A large group has been following us for two days, I can only assume they are mages." Natsu conceded.

"Couldn't they just be hunters?" Erza asked

Natsu shook his head again "No, Hunter would not have stayed on our trail for two day's if anyone even hunts in this forest."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Just listen, do you notice anything?" Natsu asked

Erza sat in silence, because that's all there was nothing, no insects, she didn't remember hearing even birds once the entire time they had been in here, a slow realization dawned her face.

"You can't hunt where there are no animal's." Natsu confirmed

"But why are there no animals?" Erza asked.

"It's an old children's story, they used it to frighten kids into staying in bed and things like that," Natsu smirked, before his expression turned serious and rather depressing. "Erza, if I tell you to move in these next few days, you will run straight towards the edge of the forest and you will not look back."

Erza stared at his face, other than the obvious seriousness and commanding tone of his voice, he gave away nothing she pursued her lip "And if I refuse?"

"You'll die," Natsu said impassively "You are not strong enough to fight either of our enemies."

She stood up and stomped over to him, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to look at her "Then what have you been training me for?"

"Not this!" Natsu shouted before pursing his lip angrily "I am not telling you to abandon me."

"Sounds like you are ready to die to me!" Erza snapped.

He smirked, a small cocky one "I am more than ready to die, at any point of any given die I could make a fatal mistake, it's part of my job. But I do not intend to die _any_ time soon."

Erza just glared at him "Promise?"

He chuckled silently "Promise what?"

"That even if you tell me to run and I get out of the forest and live, you have to promise you will come find me." Erza looked at him seriously.

He touched the small medallion around her neck "As long as you wear this, I will be able to find you." He smiled at her reassuringly "I promise."

Erza sat down beside him and snuggled against his chest, he placed his arm over her waist as he continued to scan the inky blackness that surrounded them.

"You are strong boy, but I don't think even you can take on a group of mages and Shadewalkers." Karite warned

"Well I just hope the shades go after the mages first, we have the advantage of being smaller therefore we are less food, I hope they will go for the larger meal first." Natsu replied flatly "I am not stupid enough to think I can fight them both."

"So how do we go about this?" Karite asked.

"We move quickly and pray we get just a little bit of luck." Natsu said flatly.

"Not much of a plan." Karite commented

"Well I don't hear any suggestions." Natsu retorted.

"You could always turn yourself into the mages, they may make useful meat shields for an escape." Karite suggested casually.

"They _may_ make useful meat shield's without us there and they also might just kill us on the spot," Natsu shook his head "Useful idea's only."

"Useful is a human ideal, not everything has a point." Karite responded boredly.

"Name one thing that serves no point." Natsu challenged.

Karite yawned "It is too troublesome, I need to make sure you stay awake so I will take my leave now."

Natsu allowed the dodge of his challenge as Karite silenced himself.

* * *

Natsu looked up at the sky, he could barely make out rays of sunlight, he shook Erza lightly to wake her up "We better move." She just nodded as she got to her feet, Natsu didn't bother covering their tracks, he opted for speed, 'besides the closer the mages get the bigger target they present' he thought with a small smile as he and Erza dashed in-between the tree's.

"Yes, but that also means they are getting closer to you." Karite warned

"We can stay ahead of them, I just hope I get the luck I haven't ever had before." Natsu responded.

They stopped after a few hours to catch their breath and eat, Natsu leaned against a tree drinking out of a canteen.

"Natsu did you sleep at all last night?" Erza asked

He shook his head "Karite did though, don't worry."

"I don't see how your glove sleeping help's you." Erza retorted.

"He can take that rested energy and give it to me, effective allowing me to go extended periods of time without sleep, I will be fine for a few days." Natsu explained quickly

"What happens if we don't get away before then?" Erza asked

"We die." Natsu said flatly "But even if I slept we would die, if we don't make it towards the outer edge of this forest before winter actually sets in, we won't ever leave."

Erza swallowed hard, coming to terms with a very possible imminent death is not something most people can do.

* * *

"Hey boss, why are we even out here?" A red-headed young mage asked loudly, the rather large company of mages had set up camp for the night and were going about eating drinking and general conversation.

"We just gotta kill some top-shit hunter and his whore," A black-haired man announced loudly raising his drink "Here's to easy money!"

The men cheered, all for the exception of one "We should have just given them to the forest." His voice was cold and distant, he wore a hood that obscured his face and hair.

"Ah, Shino you worry too much, there just children's stories," The red-haired man exclaimed "OH-No save me, the Shadewalkers are coming to eat my soul and turn me into a demon!" He called in mock-terror.

Many of the men laughed, Shino just glazed over them "If we survive tonight Farce, I am positive you will think differently of these _children's stories_." His voice was like as cold as steel and equally as bone-chilling.

Farce just nervously chuckled.

* * *

Natsu stood on a large tree-branch, looking back the way they had come 'They are moving earlier!' His mind yelled, he jumped from the branch and shook Erza awake.

"S-S-STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" the panicked shriek stirred Erza faster than Natsu ever could have.

Natsu glared off into he forest "Looks like we were unlucky," He explained flatly, Karite had already turned into a scythe and was slung over Natsu's shoulder "Erza…Run."

She left her pack behind in her hurry, Natsu watched it impassively for a moment 'Better to be quick than to be dead.' he thought as he took off he ran in the opposite direction to Erza.

Natsu slid to a stop, the bush in front of him rustled slightly and he raised his weapon, the man that stumbled out was too scared to be dangerous.

"J-just children's stories," He cackled manically, as he stumbled in a circle "Can't hurt us, they aren't real." he continued his rant as he walked in a small circle "Can't hurt us, Can't hurt us." He repeated it like mantra, Natsu slowly backed away, he knew a lost cause when he saw one. There was nothing but a sickened squelch as the a large black claw protruded from the red-haired man's stomach, he was raised into the air, Natsu didn't wait around, his flight mechanic kicked in and he turned around and bolted, The loud thundering steps behind him only made him increase his speed 'One day where I am lucky! Just one Fucking day! I would never ask for anything else!' He practically yelled at whichever god was listening as he ran, he stole a glance behind him, the tree's shook as they were ripped out of the ground, as the monsters continued to chase him 'I got a promise to keep, I ain't going to be demon food today!' he continued to run he just hoped Erza was out of the forest, they had covered a large portion of the journey, with her speed the only way she would be in danger now is if she turned around and what's worse is that it wasn't all that unlikely.

Natsu registered the black blur in front of him and he dropped into a slide, the clawed hand flew over his head and whipped his hair and cloak around him, he spun Karite around him and struck something, the thing cried out in pain and he rolled to his feet and whirled around, slamming his scythe into its head and ripping it through, the sound of flesh being severed rang out in the forest, he had no time to look at the shade he had just killed as he bounded out of the area, his breathing grew labored and his legs burned he forced himself to stay ahead of the thunderous roars, it was like a bear roared and a snake hissed at the same time the sound was not pleasant, He gritted his teeth and continued, he spotted the break in the tree's and let out a relieved breath, all he had to do was make it there now. He spotted movement in the very gap he wanted to go through, the large Shade snarled at him as it spotted him, the inky black of its skin seemed to swirl like water almost, it had no eyes, its large serrated teeth were the only thing on its face, it was large and quite bulky, it's hands ended in four thing tendrils, it roared at him and the tendrils that were its fingers snapped together making a long black claw, he glanced behind him more of them bounced from the tree's towards him 'Looks like I am going through that one.' Karite morphed back into his scythe as he ran, he based his teeth and he jumped into the air, he buried the crescent scythe's blade into the ground and used it like a level rolling off the outer curved and hurtling through the air like a vertical topper, he continued to spin as he slammed into the beast, it let out a loud growl as his weapon embedded in its right shoulder ripping at its skin, the blood that leaked was the same inky black and it sizzled and bubbled as it struck the ground, he continued over the monster and rolled past it diving out of the forest, he slid spun and faced the large group, they stopped at the mouth of the forest, snarled and growling at him, the large one that he had wounded simply stood staring at him with its eyeless face, it raised its leg and placed it outside the forest slowly, he swore it smiled at its victory, he gritted his teeth 'I thought they couldn't leave the forest!' It took another step towards him, the light of the sun hit it and its skin sizzled, it jerked back into the shadows of the forest, Natsu looked up at the sun 'Two day's until winter arrives, the sun will be blocked completely for three months.' He turned back to the large monsters, the slowly retreated back into the forest and he sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair.

"They haven't been able to leave that forest for a thousand years," Karite commented "They haven't been able to eve step outside of it. Something is indeed very wrong. The only way this would be possible is if…" He trailed off.

"Spit it out! If you know what the cause is tell me!" Natsu demanded.

"The seal that kept them in there, it would only weaken if pure evil took root in the land, which means someone is not who they seem in the Hierarchy."

"Either way, we are going to need some help, they aren't going to sit inside that forest now that they know they can leave." Natsu continued to stare at the forest.

"I agree." Karite replied, as Natsu turned towards the village behind him, he already knew Erza was there he could feel it, 'At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about.'

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens ^.^, hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is my intro for the underline plot of this fiction, a better picture for the monsters in this would be, the weird shadow things at the end of the second Lara croft movie crossed with the clawed aliens from Cowboys vs aliens, As usual hope you all enjoyed…Peace!**


	12. Master The Past

**A/N: Well, as it turns out I was not having an allergic reaction to painkillers, I had appendicitis and when I returned to the hospital I was rushed to surgery because it ruptured, so I am now sitting in a hospital bed, bored out of my mind and really wanted to go home…Of course I can't they won't let me move at all. I do however have my laptop and as they say…Nothing but time. So expect a lot of updates and expect them quickly! Oh, and morphine leaves me a little out of it you'll just have excuse excess spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Natsu walked up to the front gate of the medium sized village, the wall looked strong but they were not designed to hold a siege and he doubted they would hold up at all against the shades, there was not a doubt in his mind that the monsters were going to leave the forest. 'I have five days, I need to get a team ready that rules out Academy help.'

"Looks like you are going to have to call in your favor's," Karite said flatly.

"Halt!" the guard voice stopped him, Natsu turned to face the man, all he could make out were brown eyes behind the steel cap, he wore a dark navy blue coat with his house symbol stitched into it, it depicted a gryphon, simple chainmail and a short sword on his belt. "What's your business?"

Natsu debated telling the man to evacuate his village, but to say that he would need proof they are in danger "I am here for a bit of rest and to catch up with a friend." Natsu answered flatly, it wasn't entirely untrue, he felt like he could sleep for a month.

The man nodded "Can't be too careful, they say a dark guild has been rolling through the countryside attacking villages like this one." The man smiled widely and hit Natsu lightly on the shoulder.

Natsu returned the smile 'No reason to arouse suspicion.' He thought "Oh, you do not need to worry about them anymore, they took an ill advised venture into the forest."

The man's mood changed "Really? Is that the arrogance of the mages nowadays?"

Natsu nodded "Yes, I do not think any of them made it out."

The man nodded again "I'll have to report it, thank you for the information."

Natsu just inclined his head as the gates lurched open, he walked inside slowly, he continued to think until he was tackled in a bone-breaking hug.

"Bought time you got here," He knew it was Erza without moving, so he just wrapped his arms around her back on buried his nose in her hair "We aren't travelling through anymore forest's from now on."

Natsu nodded "I agree, but we have more pressing matter's to attend to."

She looked up at him confused, he looked around before grabbing her wrist and leading her away he turned into a dark alleyway and looked around just to be sure "The shades, they can leave the forest."

Erza staggered back "W-What?!" she shouted.

He pressed his finger against her mouth "Yes exactly, I have a plan, but with the time we have we are scraping it too close."

Erza nodded "So what are we going to do?"

"First things first, we are heading to the bar in town," Natsu smiled cryptically.

She frowned but followed him anyway.

The bell above the door jingled slightly as Natsu stepped inside, he looked around and thanked whatever god would accept it 'Finally some luck!'

Erza peered around the room curiously, there were about thirty people total in the room, all were armed and looked incredibly dangerous. A average height man, he had white-almost gray hair that hung lazily over his eyes, a scar ran through his right eye and down, his nose and mouth were covered by a black mask, he had a dark green Shinobi coat over the dark black chainmail, his gauntlets, also black, covered part of the back of his hand and ran up his forearm, he wore black pants that were slightly baggy around his legs before tightening around his ankle, and a pair of simple sandals strapped tightly around his leg.

"Been a long time Natsu," His voice was not dark or intimidating, in fact it was kind it sounded odd coming from such an imposing figure, he pulled his mask down and smiled "What brings you out here?"

"Rikimaru, yeah has been a long time," Natsu nodded and bumped his fist against, what appeared to be a long time friend "How's Ayame?"

"I'm fine," The woman stepped out from behind Rikimaru, he mask was around her neck and she wore a smile, he black hair was tied in a pony-tail that flowed well down her back, he had two short katanas strapped above her waist on her back, the hilts popping out in either side, she wore a black leather top that hugged her form, reveling much of her large bosom, same could be said about her pants, she wore a pair of fingerless black gloves, that stretched up to the middle of her bicep, she had green eyes, he noticed Erza "Has our little Natsu finally got a girlfriend?"

Natsu's shoulder slumped "Erza," He pointed at her then back at the pair in front of him "That's Rikimaru and Ayame, two of the strongest Hunter's out there, they originally came from a land far off east, apparently they were responsible for assassinating all eleven feudal lords and uniting the entire nation."

Rikimaru scratched his head nervously "Yeah, well we were hired to do it so."

"Does that make it less impressive?" Natsu asked with a smile.

Erza just cocked her head slightly and admired the people around her "Wait, I thought you were the strongest freelance Hunter Natsu?"

Ayame and Rikimaru chuckled "Well, in term of rank he is…But the Hierarchy has put a ban on Freelance Hunter's, we can't become more than three star anymore…in reality there the thirty or so freelance hunter there are would probably easily match the description."

Natsu nodded "I managed to make it before they put in the ban, although it still intrigues me as to why they put it in place."

The pair in front of them nodded.

"How many of the freelance are here?" Natsu asked, a little impatiently.

"Only a few are missing, all the Hunter have been called back to the capitol freelance or otherwise…Apparently they are having some problems." Ayame answered.

"Yeah, I assumed that's why you are here this is the fastest way back to the capitol coming in from the west side of the continent." Rikimaru, gestured for him to join them at a table.

"No, I didn't get the summons I was on a little scouting mission in Winter's end forest." Natsu explained, the pair of eyes on front of him narrowed dangerously.

"This close to winter? Are you suicidal?!" The pair demanded in unison.

He raised his hand defensively "If, we weren't attack by a dark guild I feel like we would have been fine, but that leads me to my point."

The two people in front of him pursed their lips, Erza just watched from the side.

"When I got away from the shades, one of them stepped out of the forest." Natsu explained slowly.

Rikimaru's fist tightened "You're sure?"

Natsu nodded "If the capitol is recalling hunter's I would think they knew about it, but that would also mean they plan on only saving themselves."

Ayame nodded "Wouldn't be the first time."

"So what do you want to do?" Rikimaru asked.

"Stay here, this is the closest village to the forest and they are going to get hit the hardest." Natsu said flatly.

The pair nodded "We will get the rest of his to stay as well, we may only be thirty strong but we are the most fearsome warriors has hopefully the capitol will send us some help."

"Heh, don't get your hopes up, if we do this we are likely going to our death's." Natsu said rather calmly for someone talking about his own end "We will need to hold them off while the villagers retreat, my plan is hold and fall back make sure the villagers along the way do the same."

"All right, we will get as many men as we can." Ayame explained flatly.

"Meanwhile you get some rest, we have five days and would rather you didn't of sleep deprivation." Rikimaru said sharply.

Natsu nodded "I will leave it to you two then."

"We have another problem," It was the first time Erza spoke "I doubt the villagers will merely take our word that it and leave their homes."

"Perk's of a four star," Natsu said flatly "I can make an official order as an 'Arm of the Hierarchy.' They have to do what I tell them."

Erza nodded "then we should do that first, we can set up some trap on the outside of the village, and take more steps to by more time."

Natsu nodded again "All right I will go have a chat with the mayor, you two get as many people as you can."

"Oh and Erza, Go to the blacksmith and get yourself armed completely, oh and get us a room." Natsu half asked half ordered, she nodded and went about the two things she was assigned.

Natsu walked back outside and turned down the street, the large clock tower into eh centre of town let out a chorus of ringing, to Natsu it was like an ominous countdown, telling them there time had just started to run out.

* * *

Miles away from the impending doom of a village, a man ran briskly through the corridors of the palace, the white marble and long red carpet's were barely a side note in his mind as he pushed the large double Doors of the throne room open "You majesty, I have been informed that the group of Freelance hunter's has disobeyed the direct order and decided to remain in the outskirt villages, there mission seems to be to 'save' the peasants."

An icy chuckle made the man's hair stand on end, it echoed around the large room "And the reaper's child?" The voice was dark and booming, a voice that would instill fear into the hearts and minds of any who heard it.

"His power is still dormant, but I doubt it will stay that way for very much longer," the man kept his head bent and continued to study the floor "Fighting the shades is sure to awaken it."

"Even in Death, Maltheal continues to come between me and my plans. The son of the Archangel must not be allowed to live any further!" The voice boomed.

"Everything we have tried has been useless, the Dark guilds are too weak to face him and there are no Hunters that rival his skill." The kept his head down.

"There is one, but unfortunately it is impossible for them to end each other whilst they remain the only heirs of their clans," The voice seemed to be considering "We shall leave him be for now."

"Your majesty?" The man questioned carefully, utterly confused.

"If his power awakens, he will seek us out and I will end him myself." The voice threatened dangerously.

"Yes, your majesty." The man bowed.

"Oh, and Pride I was sorry to hear about your little ring getting destroyed, but if you ever use your power to control another Dark guild again, you will not live to see the day of our victory." The voice boomed.

Pride, gulped and bowed "I humbly beg your forgiveness for my misdeeds."

"Leave…Now!" Pride wasted no time and ran from the room.

* * *

Natsu sneezed and shook his head.

"Are you alright?" The mayor, was large rounded man who cared more for his people than the average man.

"Fine, just a little tired," Natsu dismissed "I need you to order your village to evacuate, if you want them to live of course."

The fat man gasped "Why? What has happened?"

"The seal that holds the shades back is breaking, one of them stepped out of the forest right in front of me," Natsu explained quickly, the man paled considerably more "If that is not reason enough or if you do not believe me, I can make the order as a four star Hunter and force you to leave."

The man shook his head "No, that will not be necessary, we have been hearing similar things from the small amount of food hunter's we send out…They say the animals are giving the forest a wider berth than usual and one of them swore he saw a shade out on his rounds, we have enough information to support your claim. I will get my people out."

Natsu nodded "Please do it quickly, wonder is approaching quickly we have very little time."

The man nodded and called in the captain of the guards as Natsu left the room.

* * *

Natsu returned to his room, the sound of guards directing people could still be heard through the windows. The room was barely illuminated by the pale glow of the moon, he sat on the bed heavily and raked his hands through his hair.

"Natsu, forgive me." Karite suddenly announced in his mind.

Natsu shook his head and his eyes widened, Karite had never used his real name before "What for?"

"There is someone you need to meet." Karite answered flatly, Natsu felt his left hand clench into a fist and then he saw black. the last thing he registered was his head hitting the bed.

* * *

His eyes flew open, he lay on a white smoke like floor, it seemed to move and swirl and at the same time be stable and strong, he sat up slowly and looked around, he was in a office like room, using the term room loosely, the place had no distinguishable doors or windows, it was a circle of large bookshelves and a desk. Natsu frowned he had no idea how he got here.

"Don't be afraid," The voice was slightly loud, it held no tone and it was almost cold, Natsu's eyes snapped to the figure behind the large desk, the figure looked something akin to a man, a black hood lead into a large black cloak, he had no face at all beneath the hood. his hand were clad in a dark black metal, very similar if not identical to Karite, even ending in the rough looking claw's on each finger, two black membrane stuck out from the creature's back, they looked like the same metal, three tendrils of a bright light blue smoke like substance swayed in each notch like wings "You will not be harmed."

Natsu stood completely still as he eyed the thing in front of him "What and who are you?"

A cold steely laugh echoed around the room "My name, is Maltheal and I am an Archangel." He cocked his head slightly to the side.

"And you are Natsu Dragneel, so tell me why has my weapon brought you here?" Maltheal demanded in a tone that meant he was rarely ever refused.

"Forgive me, master." Natsu hadn't noticed the second figure enter, it was the same as Maltheal all black, the trim of his cloak lined with silver only one of the newcomers hands were armored "He…He needed to know."

"You remain as impulsive as ever…old friend. Very well then. What has occurred that you brought him here so urgently." Maltheal stood, well sort of floated around the table, his two armored legs hung under him as he moved.

"The seal on the forest is weakening, I believe _he_ has returned." The second figure announced flatly.

Natsu recognized the voice, "Karite? Is that seriously you?"

The newcomer turned his faceless gaze to Natsu and nodded "Of course, did you honestly think I had no other physical form?"

"Right, I am in the wrong for thinking that something that claimed to be the scythe of death was actually…Whatever you are." Natsu retorted still angry at the thing in front of him for knocking him out.

Maltheal chuckled again "So my line remains as it was all those years ago."

That drew Natsu's attention "Your line?"

The Archangel nodded "You the last of your clan, the descendants of an Archangel."

Natsu watched the figure impassively while his mind raced 'If that's true? Why was I never told surely father would have…Or mother.' He raked his hands through his hair again and looked around "Why is this the first I have heard of it?"

"Likely because your father was murdered," Maltheal said flatly "The reason you can wield and hear Karite is because you hold within you the power of the Archangel of death."

"So, what you are saying is at some point you were on earth and you actually…had children?" Natsu asked, still confused.

Maltheal sighed "Yes, Many years ago I wandered around your 'Earth' in a much more Human form. I was still and Archangel and at the time I was what your kind would consider young and adventurous."

"So you started a clan?" Natsu asked again.

"It is not that simple," Maltheal answered flatly "During this time Earth was a battle ground, between heaven and hell…Being an Archangel I was a leader and the most powerful of the five."

"The five?" Natsu asked.

"The Five Archangels, Death, Hope, Fate, Justice, Wisdom and Valor." Maltheal explained

"At the time, I thought of human's as no more than insect's until of course I was wounded on the battlefield, a man placed himself in danger to rescue me…My views changed and I offered Humanity a chance to defend themselves." Maltheal explained.

Natsu nodded.

"I gave that human the power of a reaper, it doesn't make you immortal but is as close as you are going to get." Maltheal explained flatly.

"So what happened?"

"With the help of that man and the archangels themselves, we defeated almost all of the forces hell had, sealing what remained in a forest…That seal's strength is based on the virtue of the leader of the land." Maltheal explained.

"Each Archangel imbued a human of their choosing with a portion of their power, the human's would protect the lands themselves. But as we soon learned Human's are quick to war and slow to peace." Maltheal continued.

"The five clan's or descendants of the Archangels fought over control," when it looked as though none would remain, we returned to pass a single law, the last of each of our line would always remain…No matter what happens there will always be one descendant of the Five among human's." Maltheal finished.

"So who are the other's?" Natsu demanded 'If he could find them, maybe they would actually managed to defeat the shades.'

Maltheal chuckled "Those Shades, they are the remnants of hell's forces…Demons. If they are able to leave it mean's hell is in control of your government boy."

"When you fought hell you said the leader's escaped," Natsu stated, Maltheal nodded "Were there Seven?"

Maltheal nodded again "Human's know them as the Seven deadly sins."

"The Seven son's of the hierarchy," Natsu nodded to himself "That explained why they recalled the hunter's, leaving the outlying villages open to attack to their own forces."

"And in turn increasing their numbers, when humans are killed by Demon's they are warped and twisted they become something close to demons themselves." Maltheal finished "Look's like you have your work cut out for you."

"You aren't going to help!?" Natsu demanded

"We can no longer interfere," Maltheal answered flatly "Besides you have the means to defend yourselves."

"I don't even know where to start looking for the other five!" Natsu snapped.

"One, is your rival…He is the descendant of Valor, Hope and Fate were always close, think of two people you always see together. Justice will find you himself, it is against everything he stands for to let the innocent suffer and Wisdom is closer to you than you think." Maltheal, only gave him one known person and Natsu gritted his teeth 'Grey.' His mind formed the name almost against his own will.

"Oh, when you do find the five. give them these." Maltheal tossed a set of Four medallions to him, each had a different imprint, one was a bird taking flight 'Hope.' he didn't know where the thought came from but it felt right. Another was a lion it had its head tilted back in a roar 'Justice.' Same as the last, the ideal the image depicted came to his mind. The last was a book, it had two chains tied to it 'Fate.' The Last was a picture of an owl's face 'Wisdom.' He frowned "Why is there only Four?"

"Valor's boy inherited his from his father, you found yours via Karite's own initiative." Maltheal said flatly "They react when the correct one of the five touch them."

Another thought hit Natsu's mind. "Wait, is your little decree why me and Grey can't ever get ahead of each other?" Natsu demanded.

Maltheal chuckled and nodded "If I remember correctly, Valor always thought he was stronger than me."

"He wasn't?" Natsu asked.

Maltheal shook his head "Everything end's in death…No one can outrun it and no one can dodge it…Everything has it's time…Remind the demon's what it is to fear Death." Maltheal ended his little speech darkly.

* * *

And Natsu woke up in his bed, he rubbed his head slowly feeling the bruise…"Did you have to hit so hard?"

Karite, know returned to being gauntlet sighed "Back in this cooped up form, of course I did, I had to knock you out remember!"

Natsu grumbled for a minutes before going back to his thoughts. "I need to find the five, Justice will find me…Hope and Fate are always close and then Grey…He would never disobey the Hierarchy ever, how are we supposed to defeat an army of demons with five people!'

"You have the medallion's think, who matches hope and fate's idea's requirement's…Who do we know that _always_ do everything together and have _always_ done it that way." Karite urged, he was bound by law's he couldn't just tell Natsu the names, but he could hint at them as much as possible.

Natsu sifted though people in his mind before it clicked, he knew two people who were inseparable and have been since before he knew them, The hopeful smile that cracked his features only grew as he continued to think about them.

He heard a knock at the door, his head snapped up "Come in!" He announced loudly.

The door opened and two people walked in Rikimaru followed closely by Ayame, Natsu's smile widened "You seem chipper for someone who is about to fight demon's." Ayame said casually.

Rikimaru shot her a look and she realized what she had said "I mean shades."

Natsu rolled his eyes, he flicked the bird and the book medallion's to them, Rikimaru caught his easily and Ayame imitated him…The faint purple glow began emanating from it as soon as it struck her hand, the thing continued to glow until it morphed, the large metal gauntlet enclosed her left hand and she stared at it in awe.

A similar occurrence happened with Rikimaru's, only his glow was blue the same Gauntlet enclosed his left hand, slightly different from both Ayame's and Natsu's, Natsu's was dark black and the image of a skull was printed over it. Ayame's was very light gray, almost white and had a bird with wings outstretched across the wrist, a light purple gem sat fixed on the back of where her hand would be. Rikimaru's was so dark blue it almost appeared black, the dark blue gem sat in the same place as Ayame's, the indent of a book along the forearm. He just stared at it impassively before turning to Natsu again, with a raised eyebrow.

"Gift's from the Archangel of death," Natsu answered the silent question " So you two are hope and fate."

Ayame nodded "We only found out a few moment's ago, and we figured out you were death, by the gauntlet itself…that still leaves Valor and Justice."

"Maltheal said Justice will find us," Natsu said flatly "Valor is Grey."

"Grey, as in Grey Fullbuster the Academy four star that is more adamant about the Hierarchies purity than literally anyone else in the world." Rikimaru practically groaned.

"Word is he has been doing nothing but jobs and even avoiding officials as much as possible." Ayame interjected.

"Maybe someone else got a talking too." Natsu said flatly.

"As a matter of fact…I did." The voice caused everyone in the room the snap around to the open door. The last person they ever expected to see disobey an order stood in the doorway…Grey.

The black haired boy leaned against the doorway almost lazily, He wore a dark gold cloak, his mask was around his neck. His dark blue eyes flashed slightly as he looked over his newfound and rather forced allies. He wore black pants and the gauntlet encasing his left hand was gold, a dragon was the animal that decorated its shape, it breathed fire into the hand guard that split into the fingers, a dark red gem was set in the wrist.

"So your Hope and Fate," Grey said impassively "Meaning you are even with mine and Natsu's skills."

The pair nodded "If your precious Hierarchy hadn't put the limit on Freelance Hunter's…We would be four stars easily."

"My precious Hierarchy," He spat the words with venom that caused the three to flinch "After Everything I did, all the mission's and the people I saved they betrayed me….They are not my precious Hierarchy…They are my enemies and I will destroy all of my enemies…Beginning with their armies here."

"I wonder what they did to make you so angry…" Natsu wondered aloud.

A sadness crept into Grey's eyes and he held the sides of his head "I-It w-was m-my little sister." He paused, gritted his teeth and looked back up "It is none of your business regardless."

Natsu's eyes narrowed "Hang on, if you had a sister that means you weren't the last of your line."

Grey didn't answer for a moment "She was adopted, not by blood…That doesn't make it better!" He snapped.

"I am not defending them," Natsu raised his hand's "I just wanted to know."

"I am going to try and build some more defenses," Grey announced flatly "Inform me when Justice get's here."

Natsu nodded and rubbed at his temples "Revenge is a dangerous path to tread, you'd think as a descendant of valor he'd know that."

"We are still human," Ayame stated simply "And every human can want revenge for things."

Rikimaru nodded "We do need to get some rest and there is someone I would very much like to converse with." His eyes indicated to his knew glove, and Natsu smiled "Don't be surprised if they are perverted…Apparently being alive for so long as messed with their sense of what to and not to talk about."

Rikimaru got firsthand experience, the small voice boomed in his mind and his cheek's flushed a deep red at the idea that it put in his head.

"T-Thanks for the warning." Rikimaru nodded and gave one of the most forced smiled Natsu had ever seen.

Ayame was still frozen, the color of her cheek's rivaled Erza's hair…her eyes were wide and she swayed slightly, Natsu snapped his finger's in front of her face rousing her from her thoughts…She turned around slowly and followed Rikimaru without a word.

"Are those two?" Karite asked in genuine curiosity.

"You can see my memories, you should know that already." Natsu retorted.

"Yes, I can also use your memories against you…I am assuming they just got flashed with images of their own intimacy…Hope and Fates weapons were even more perverted than I am!" Karite laughed.

Natsu scoffed "I doubt that."

"It's true, well there master remain the only couple in Heaven…Angles aren't really like human's after all…they don't seek love out as actively but they can feel it." Karite explained simply.

"While that is interesting…I would rather not think about that right now." Natsu said simply.

" I find you thoughts on the Archangels…Quite disturbing…And vivid!" Karite shouted…Natsu ripped the gauntlet form his arm and tossed it into the back of the closest closet.

"That's your fault anyway!" he shouted in his own defense.

Of course now that they weren't connected there was no retort, Natsu slumped against the closet door and sighed.

The small chuckle brought his attention to the door. Erza watched him with a barely contained amusement, her hands pressed over her mouths trying, and failing, to contain her laughter. Natsu crossed the small distance quickly, her laughter died in her throat as she watched him carefully, he pushed to door closed behind her his arms were on either side of her head, he stared at her eyes for a few minutes before leaning forward and pressing his lip's against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. his hand's left the wall and intertwined in her hair, her hands were closed in small fists on his chest. The pair pulled away and breathed heavily all notions of sleep quickly left Natsu's mind as Erza slowly pulled him towards the bed.

**A/N: So next chapter will begin with a lemon, I Hope everyone enjoys the back story and my characters, and before anyone flames me…Rikimaru and Ayame are modeled of the character from the old Tenchu games, the names for the Archangels was taken from the Diablo games because I am a little lazy. As I said when I started this I was going for something more epic in scale…The devil taking over the land on his lords being the Seven deadly Sins is pretty epic if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoyed this and I will see you in my next chapter! Who is Wisdom, go on take a stab! Heh**


	13. Fear Is For The Enemy! (PT1)

Natsu let Erza lead him to the bed, he enclosed his lip's over hers again as they fell slowly against the bed, he ran his hand's up and down her sides and her hands wrapped around his neck tightly, he pulled back to breath, He leaned forward and left a small trail of kisses along her neck up back to her mouth ghosting over her lips and causing her body to shiver slightly as he moved back down her neck, he found a spot the elicited a small moan from the girl and her focused on that spot, she turned her head to give him better access, he moved his hands down and started bringing her shirt up before.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

The three knock's hit the door loudly and he jumped back, Erza sat up more slowly a deep crimson coloring her cheeks.

"Natsu! We got a problem!" Rikimaru's voice sounded through the door, Natsu bounded to the closet he had discarded Karite in and retrieved his scythe.

He walked towards the door and stopped, he turned to Erza who just tied a set of knives into the loop's on her left leg, the two small Katanas were already sheathed on her back the hilt's on either side of her head, she looked at him for a moment, He closed the distance in what seemed like a step, taking her lips in his again he smiled "We'll save the village, then finish what we started."

She grinned at him seductively "I'll hold you to that."

He just nodded as he disappeared out o the door and down the hall, he ran into Grey on his way, the man regarded him with a cold nod before falling into step beside him, the group met up slowly as they neared the south gate, the ran up a long set of steps that led to the top of the wall, looking out at the large clearing at the forest.

Natsu could make out what looked like men, well at least the shapes of them anyway. Their skin was all black and seemed to writhe like smoke in the confines of their bodies, they dragged swords, axes, maces and other assorted armaments.

"Men who were killed by demon's, they become corrupted the result is what you see in front of you, we call them Formers." Karite explained as he examined.

Erza ran into step beside him "What's the plan?"

Natsu continued to watch the approaching figures "Karite, what can you tell me?"

"Removing their head's puts them down for good, they can phase through solid object's so wall's and gates mean nothing too them, their touch chill's you to the bone and if you are held by one for too long your heart freezes." Karite answered quickly.

"Behead them and don't let them touch you," Natsu relayed to the group "Also we have to meet them outside, the wall won't hold them at all they can move right through it, people are still evacuating, so we hold them here." The group nodded and Natsu vaulted the wall, falling with nothing but the sound of whipping clothes against the wind, Natsu landed heavily and the ground split apart beneath him, he glared defiantly at the approaching shapes, he would not call them men, they weren't human anymore.

Karite glowed brightly, as his shape shifted in Natsu's hand, he flipped him around and laid him across his shoulder's as he walked forward, He heard the sound's of the others landing behind him. The soft glow drew his attention as he turned to regard the weapon's of his comrades.

Rikimaru's Hand glowed blue for a moment, before the shape changed and a long Katana sat in the place of his gauntlet, very similar to the one he had always used, the Hilt was the same dark blue as the gem that was affixed to the gauntlet itself, He swung the blade around his head once to get a feel for it and smirked 'As natural as walking.' He thought to himself as he moved forward.

Ayame's hand glowed a light purple as the gauntlet shifted, it split into two smaller shapes, the weapon's were a lot like the chain Scythe Karite could transform into, only when she spun the weapons in her hand the blades 180'd like they weren't properly attached to the handle's. She looked at the confused for a moment before the realization that using them would be just as easy as the twin short swords she used to use, only these allowed her to be much more fluid.

Grey's gauntlet glowed bright gold as it changed, the weapon in his hand reminded Natsu of a quarterstaff, on each end a large two pronged blade sat as if the center of a trident was missing, Grey spun it on his palm above his head as he walked forward, he flicked it down one blade grazed the ground while the other was above his shoulder.

Erza drew her two short katanas and spun them in her hand's, they may not be angel weapon's but she was still trained by one of the best and was in no way outmatched by those around her.

One of the Former at the front noticed the set of people in front of it, it raised its free hand and pointed, letting out a deafening screech followed by what sounded like it was clicking it's teeth together quickly. The entire force of the Former in front of them, turned and looked at them with their black hollow eyes, it looked like you were looking into the skull of the main, it was terrifying.

Natsu looked at the people around him, only Erza gave off any hint of being afraid "The power of the former, as angel weapon's we can immunize you to their effect's, but she doesn't have one of her own. Their stare can freeze a human with fear easily."

Natsu shook her lightly, she turned to him the fear in her eyes easily distinguishable, it seemed to disappear as she watched him she smiled at him cockily before glaring at the thing defiantly, Natsu tied the small cord around her neck again, a small piece of Karite was enough to block he was lucky he grabbed it off the dresser in their room.

"Remember we promised this village our protection, Don't let a single one of these thing's past you and don't let a single one back in the forest, We will show the demon's exactly who they are starting a war with." Natsu all but growled his speech, even grey looked impressed as the group charged.

For experimentation Erza loosed a few Kunai she retrieved from a fold in her sleeve, it embedded in one of the monster's forehead, the thing lurched back and seemed as if it were going to fall, before it stopped defying Gravity as it's spin snapped with a loud click and it was suddenly upright again.

"We can't just hit them in the head? We have to take it off clean?" Erza shouted in a little frustration, it would have been easier for her to just stay back and pick them off.

* * *

Natsu cleaved set's of five or six of them with wide swings as he spun through the lines of Former, their heads bounced one on the ground as the body faded and melted into nothing, the head following a moment later. Four separate weapon's were swung at him from over head, he ground his foot into the dirt and spun Karite in a circle, the metal clanged as it was forced away, the thing's didn't even stumble, the let the moment of being forced sideway's take them as their upper bodies completely rotated, the sound of snapping bone echoed around him as bones that got in the way broke, Natsu brought Karite around and blocked the new set of strikes each hit landed along the haft of his weapon, the free hand's of the thing's reached out and attempted to latch onto him, He kicked Karite over, the weapon rolled on the arc of its blade and he rolled with it before planted his feet and swinging as neck height in front of him, the bodies melted away with a soft hiss and the thus thudded to the ground before following them soon after.

* * *

Rikimaru stood in the centre of a steadily growing horde of the thing's, he had his eyes closed as he waited, one of the creatures to his left teeth chattered again as it moved forward, swinging the large spiked mace it held over its head, Rikimaru side stepped and swiped it at the neck, his sword went through cleanly, the rest moved in quickly, he ducked and weaved before spinning on his heel taking the head's of four creatures as once as he sidestepped another of the overhead strikes with a quick slash the head thumped to the ground, the hand's of the thing's behind him reaching out and he spun his weapon the arm's fell to the ground, he stepped back once before relieving their shoulder's of some weight. He raised his gauntlet as a sword clattered against it, he swiped the owner of the weapon and watched the body disintegrate with a hiss before jumping away from another blow and followed his pattern.

* * *

Ayame caught the weapon's in the blade of her small blades, with a flourish her blades spun around the weapon's of the former sending them clattering uselessly away, he rotated on her heel and the head's of the Former to her left and right fell to the ground, she ducked and cut the leg's from one in front of her as it came in from above her head, it toppled slightly at the loss of the limb as she front flipped over its head cutting it off on her way over, and hand reached over her shoulder and she threw her blade in a quick flip behind her before catching it by the handle and spinning it through said creatures neck, it sliced cleanly the hissing of the body melting filled her ear's as she watched the rest of the large group in front of her.

* * *

Grey spun his weapon widely, he growled as it didn't cut clean it was jagged and he was forced to hit two or maybe three times to bring the thing's down. He couldn't shake a feeling of despair, whether it be at his current situation or the recent death of his closest family he didn't know. "You are supposed to be the embodiment of Valor!" The weapon growled at him, in a deep and unfriendly voice.

Grey gritted his teeth "How can I be Valor if you can't even make a clean cut."

"My sharpness relies on your courage, and you have lost that courage…If you do not find it…you will die." The weapon fired back.

Grey glared at the thing's in front of him as he continued to back away, if he couldn't cut cleanly it was difficult, he looked to his left. Nothing but open field, he could run…Save himself and leave this good for nothing town and its inhabitants for dead. He watched the gap gradually begin to close before squaring his shoulder's and spinning the weapon over his head, he flashed a 'try and kill me' grin and glared at the creatures in front of him "When I get to heaven, my sister is going to be there to greet me, Let's see if one of you miserable sack's of shit can send me there!" He growled, he shot forward, spinning the weapon around quickly, it sliced quickly through the thing's in front of him. He smirked, the feeling of despair had left him a few moment's ago.

"What changed?" The weapon asked curiously, the unfriendly edge still in the voice, but lessened slightly.

"I remembered something." Grey answered.

_Flashback_

Grey sharpening a Katana on his bed, he watched his adoptive sister, now in her early teen's run up to him an excited grin on her face. She had black hair and Black hair and dark blue eyes, a lot like his own if only a little lighter. The large grin on her face brought him a small smile.

"What's up?" He asked curiously.

"I got my first mission!" She exclaimed excitedly, although the smile disappeared and was replaced by a worried visage, He frowned at her for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I just got worried, what if I get attacked I freeze up and then I die…Who is going to look after you if I am gone?" She asked genuinely concerned.

Grey ruffled her hair a little bit with a reassuring smile, "All you need to remember is this," He paused for a little effect "Fear Is for The Enemy!" She shouted pumping his fist in the air.

She smiled at him sheepishly "Yeah, by the time they see me coming they will already be dead."

_End flashback_

Grey's smirk never left his face, that was the mission the Hierarchy betrayed his trust, it was his last memory with his sister, the smile waned slightly as he sliced another Former down.

"That's right! Fear is for the Enemy!" He shouted defiantly, his weapon inwardly smirked at the outburst, but if it gave him courage it made him stronger.

He spun the weapon around himself, as he bent low letting it spin over his back, as he moved it up sending weapons the things swung at him flying, forcing them to claw at him in an attempt to her a hold of him, the arm's followed the weapon's and then the head's hit the ground as he continued like a top cutting anything in a small radius to shred's.

* * *

Erza crossed her blades at the neck of the thing in front of her, bringing them across cutting the head off cleanly, she noticed with every one she killed her sword's seemed to her blacker, she frowned down at the substance coating the blades, it wasn't blood but it gave her bad feeling, she cart wheeled to avoid a large axe swung down at her, sprinting past its wielder and slicing it's neck as she moved past, and then she heard it, a small chink, like metal being shipped away, she looked at the small katana in her left hand and sure enough the blade cracked through and fell uselessly to the ground, she jumped back, and even though she knew it wouldn't kill any threw a stack of Kunai at the closest targets causing the same lurch it had with the first test she had done, the second blade hissed slightly before the blade broke off. She was backed against the wall of the town, she had nowhere to go at all.

"Natsu!" She screamed at eh top of her lung's, squeezing her eyes shut, and kneeling down, she had one Kunai left in the loop of her right leg, she grabbed the weapon and stared down at it, she knew even with Natsu's skill there were too many for him to make it to her, she gripped the hilt of the weapon shakily and watched it, she looked at eh group of steadily enclosing shadowy figures, all staring at her with their hollowed eye socket's, shuffling towards her causing the ear grating sound of dirt being moved with dragged feet, metal clinked as some of them bumped into each other. The same slow pace, she rocked back and forth.

"ERZA!" The voice was Natsu's, and it snapped her head up away from the point of a Kunai that was dangerously close to being stuck in her eye, she shook her head she felt like she had been dreaming for some reason. Although her situation was still terrible.

* * *

Natsu grit his teeth at the scream, he wasn't stupid but he wasn't one to ever go back on his word and he didn't care if it killed him, so screamed back he wasn't sure is she heard but he screamed anyway. He back flipped into the air and finished a wide arc around him as he did, he heard the sound of what reminded him of a waterfall, he looked up and snarled, a large group of the thing's seemed to be melding together, growing much larger, as the continued before stopping, Naruto stared up at the large figure, it was a tall as the wall of the town, It looked just like a much taller version of any of the former around him, although it's fist was closed and didn't seem like it could open at all, it gave him and idea. As the thing reared back, he angled himself in the direction he knew Erza was, the fist flew at him and he jumped into the air, putting the inside of the blade under his feet, the blow connected and jarred him slightly, but his plan worked perfectly, he sprung himself like a top taking the head's of every Former beneath him as he sped towards the steadily enclosing circle around Erza, he spotted her, Her last Kunai was too close to her eye "ERZA!" He practically billowed, she started and looked around, he let out a sigh as she appeared in control of her own mind. Although she couldn't see him, he and rotated landing in front of her, dragging dirt with his feet as he swung in a wide arc, the group around Erza was significantly smaller than the ones beforehand, he wondered if they knew their target's were the ones with Weapon's like his, although the thought was fleeting as he continued to drive the things away. He finished the last one and panted heavily.

"Erza," He turned around, she held her hands over her ears she had her knee's up to her chest and her eyes squeezed shut, he bent down and touched her shoulder lightly, she startled at the contact but when he withdrew her eyes snapped open, Natsu gave her a reassuring smile and her hands gradually lowered, tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him in surprise, like she wasn't sure if he was actually there "Erza." He said again, a little more forcefully this time.

She seemed to snap back to reality, she all but sprang forward locking him in a tight embrace, a chink of metal was heard as the final medallion fell from his coat pocket, it hit Erza's foot and seemed to magnetize to it, Natsu was being squeezed so tight he had trouble breathing.

"I-I-I-I N-Nearly." He placed finger over her mouth and she breathed heavily.

"It's alright." Natsu reassured, it was, she was safe, well safe for now and she wasn't dead.

The bright white glow drew both of their attention, as Erza looked at her left arm, a gauntlet of pure white, almost pearl white sat on her left arm, the picture of an owl printed over it. Natsu smiled 'Only one more to wait on.' he thought.

"Why hello their wisdom," Natsu said almost sarcastically "You ready to show off a little more?"

Erza looked at the weapon in her hand, then back to Natsu and nodded, she would be damned if she lost her will now and with a weapon of her own, one that wouldn't break. She felt renewed.

She tugged the small cord that held the piece of Karite off her neck and handed it back to Natsu, he reset it into the hole Karite had forced it out off.

"It feels good to be whole again." Karite announced, with a relief in his voice akin to that of when Natsu rolled his shoulder's and everything felt like it was clicking back into place.

"You sure your alright?" Natsu asked again.

Erza nodded "You better go help out, I will be along in a moment."

Natsu seemed like he wanted to stay, but a loud roar brought his attention back to Former that had grown by merging with others 'At least there is only one.'

"You are like Karite right?" Erza asked the weapon on her arm, it was silent for a few moments before an answer finally came.

"Yes," The voice was feminine, if you could call something that booming that, it laced with what seemed like hundreds of years of experience and emotions, like everything it spoke was one hundred percent the truth and disputing it was foolish "My name is Amaria." (A/N: Pronounced A-Mar-ia, for those who were wondering.)

Erza nodded "Just to be clear, you won't break like my last weapon's when I kill these things will you?"

Amaria chuckled "Of course not, there is only one force strong enough to destroy an angel weapon and its existence has long since been erased."

Erza nodded again before the same brilliant bright light enveloped her hand, Amaria's shape shifted and Erza stared down at her new weapons, The handles were in an off place, right at the centre of the blade, it was straight for a short distance then it hooked over almost completely a pointed barb at the end of the loop, the hand guard was also bladed, Erza moved them around her they felt very natural.

"These are called Hookswords," Amaria explained "From the way you were trained I believed they would suit you well."

Erza nodded, the mark of your weapon was that it is an extension of oneself as easy to use as throwing a ball or walking.

"Well, Red better get back into the fight…Before your boyfriend steals all the glory." Amaria suggested.

Erza colored slightly and forced the memory of their promise into the back of her mind, according to Natsu these weapons were about as perverted as they come, well being alive for more than five millennia might dull a person's patience to beat around the bush and be subtle, it didn't make it any better. She shook her head and flipped the weapon's around once more before running forwards.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to fall asleep, I am on the next level of tired right now but I think I did a pretty good job, this is going to be a two part chapter so I will finish it off next week, Sorry I am too tired to put in the lemon I promised but your finna haveta deal.**


	14. Fear Is For The Enemy! (PT2)

Natsu ran a wide circle around the large former, it lumbered along slowly it's head following him. He slid to a stop beside Rikimaru and Grey, both watched the large black piece of moving flesh lumber towards them with determined expressions. Ayame landed in front of them lightly, Erza slid into step beside them.

"Ayame and Erza," The two girls looked at him "Keep the smaller ones occupied, if we all focus on the big one the other's might go straight into the town, we can't have them killing all those people."

They nodded and flew towards the slow moving group's on either side of the larger monster. Grey and Rikimaru stared at Natsu impassively.

"We are going to rip the big one to shreds." Natsu growled angrily.

The pair chuckled and reset themselves slightly, returned to their comfortable stances, Natsu disappeared in a black whirl running a long gash up the arm of the giant creature, it swatted at him the same way a human would swat a mosquito. Natsu ran to its shoulder blade deep within the things arm before flipping over the top and landing with a thud he looked up at the wound he had inflicted, black tendrils reached out and interlaced pulling the flesh back together with a sickening squelch.

"It's the same as the others!" Natsu shouted loudly "We need to take its head off."

The other two nodded before charging the thing, it raised a large hand and slammed it into the earth Grey dived left as the ground shook from the force of the blow, Rikimaru sliced clean through the wrist "Natsu! Get it on its knee's!"

Natsu's head darted between the joints in the knee, he lifted Karite slightly and pushed of his back foot rocketing through the knee on the left, it cut clean and the large creature buckled, Natsu hit the ground and bounded through the right leg, the thing leaned forward and landed on its remaining arm, it's head bowed low, Rikimaru ran for its neck dodging it's futile attempt to swipe at him with its remained arm, as he neared its head it let out a deafening roar, he slid to a stop and raised his arms crossing them in front of himself and dropped his weight into his heel's, The wave of sound hit him hard, he slid back a few meter's before he slammed his sword into the ground. Gray followed suit, slamming the blade of his weapon into the ground like an anchor. Natsu went high, flipping his body over the wave barely, he rotated and his eyes focused dangerously on the thing's neck, he started falling he rotated and ripped his body in a circle, his Scythe building momentum around his body as he went through the back of the thing's neck, he landed on the ground Karite's blade in the earth standing on the long handle of the blade panting hard. The head of the thing fell with a ground shaking crash, the body followed before the hissing of the thing melting away filled the ear's of the three men.

Natsu felt drained, more than he had before and it confused him, he looked at Rikimaru who was staring at him in open mouthed shock, he frowned, turned to look at Grey, his eyebrow was raised in surprise.

"Wh-" Natsu cut off at the dryness of his throat, swallowing hard "What?" He croaked out.

"I will explain I later," Rikimaru responded giving his head a small shake "I think we should help the other two."

Natsu frowned and nodded, lifting Karite higher and flipping him around before resting him across his shoulders. Natsu ran towards the largest group of Former and worked his way into the centre of them, he slid to a stop in the small clearing occupied by Erza, he pressed his back against hers and watched the slow moving enemies around them.

"You looked like could use some help." Natsu taunted

Erza scoffed "Speak for yourself!"

Natsu chuckled cleaving a large gap in front of him "Don't get killed on me." He said seriously as he charged forward.

Erza's eyes flickered to him and back to the opponent's in front of her "I can say the same to you." She almost whispered as she attacked.

Erza spun around taking the neck's of the thing's around her, their bodies hissed as they melted, and she curved her body as a set of attack flew over her, she wrapped the hook around the ankle of the thing in front of her and pulled, the thin flew up, she rotated and sliced it's head as it moved past her, she ducked under another sword and sprang forward, she all but disappeared as she moved through the crowd of former ducking weaving attack's before relieving the shoulder's of the weight of the head as she moved through the group of enemies. An incredibly loud whistle cause Erza to wince and place her hands over her ears, the remaining Former turned slowly back towards the forest, before beginning to lumber past the group of still stunned Hunter's.

Erza watched the last of the thing's disappear behind the tree's, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Natsu watching past her seriously "Let's head in." He said flatly.

She nodded and the pair moved towards the village slowly, Ayame and Rikimaru watched the pair slowly move towards them, Grey leaned against the wall of the city his face set in an angry scowl.

Grey shot forward as Natsu entered earshot and lifted the pink-haired man by the collar "What the hell did you use to kill that big one!" He demanded.

Natsu brought his hand up and shoved the black-haired boy away "I don't know." He answered quietly.

Grey stared at him angrily but didn't ask any more questions "Let's go check on the villagers." Natsu said simply.

The group nodded as the made there way into the town, they went to the northern gate where people tried to stay in hoped that any attack's would be diverted before it reached their end of the village. Most of the people finally believed that the monster's were coming out of the forest now, they huddled together fearfully and watched the road leading to the southern gate.

The group of hunter's rounded the corner, eliciting loud cheers from all present.

A/N: I know this chapter is shitty alright? I am nervous as hell about my night and am not really in the right frame of mind to write well (My Girlfriend and I are meeting my parent's for dinner. And I worry all right…Sue me.)


	15. Driving Them Back!

Natsu and his five companions walked up to the cheering crowd, the mayor stepped forward.

"How much longer till you can all get out of here?" Natsu asked.

"We are only waiting on two or three families," The Rounded man responded worriedly "They should be here by now."

"Where are their homes?" Natsu asked quickly

"Um, Two live on the east side of the village the others are on the west." The Mayor replied.

"Erza, you take the west side," Natsu spun and yelled back "The rest of you stay here I will get the east."

Natsu ran down the darkened alley in between and large in and a brewery, He hit the street and slid to a stop kicking dirt up as he stumbled and rolled backwards as a black skinned hand clawed at his neck he continued to roll back. Finally getting back to his feet as Karite morphed in his hand and he cut down the single former, an ear piercing scream brought his attention behind him, he spun quickly, two children huddled behind the dress of a woman with black hair an older man stood a little ahead of the attempting to stave off an approaching horde of monsters. Natsu gritted his teeth and shot forward slamming into a large wagon halted a small distance down the street, the thing lurched and rolled forward blocking the horde off for a second as they started moving through the wood at a much slower than previous pace "Run! Get to the south gate and leave." Natsu shouted behind him, the man stumbled slightly before nodding and pulling his family along with him. Natsu turned to the steadily approaching army of shambling corpses, the whizz of metal caught his ear and he jerked his head back as a dark black blade flew past his head, not thinking and reacting he slammed his foot into the stomach of his attacker, the thing latched its open hand onto his leg and his struggled to breath as it felt like the pressure was pilling him out of himself, he ground his teeth and flicked the scythe across his arm slicing the appendage free of his leg before spinning on his heel watching the body tumble before it hissed and melted away.

Natsu's vision darkened and he caught himself on his palms before his face hit the ground drawing long breaths and trying to settle his heartbeat and head, their touch was at the same time ripping you apart as it was beckoning you to accept it his limps ached with cold and his muscle's felt like they had been liquefied, he forced himself to his knee bring one leg up and glaring at the slowing encroaching horde around him, he didn't know when feeling was going to return to his body and he didn't have time to worry about it, he gripped Karite tighter his knuckles turning white as he forced himself to focus on something, he brought his hand along the blade pain pulling his head into reality and bring a meager amount of feeling back to his limbs as an axe head descended for him, he slammed Karite into the ground as rolled along the haft before twirling him like a top and clearing the circle around him a grin of adrenaline set on his face as his mind kicked itself into overdrive. Natsu set his feet and widened his stance before firing down the street like a bolt of lightning, turning chopping and slamming into a wall at the end of the street he spun to face the now lined up horde, his body still ached, but he forced it from his mind as he watched the horde in front of him.

* * *

Erza rounded the corner and spun as a sword flew past her body embedding into the wood behind her, the former cocked its head at her as if examining her appearance before reaching out towards her, she whipped the curve of her Hookswords around its neck before slicing clean, its body hissing away as it fell, she spotted the two remained families at little ways down the street, the male of the group impaled one of the black figures into the ground with a pitchfork, it tugged and pulled at the weapon as it tried to free itself from the ground, he did not noticed the hand reaching for his neck until it had pulled him off the ground, his eyes fixed on the hollowed out black eyes of the thing that held him and his eyes rolled into eh back of his head his foot barely twitching as Erza flipped her weapon and threw it down the street severing the former's limb at the elbow before her weapon embedded into the wall, Erza shot forward ending the two incapacitated former in the blink of an eye.

"Get to the South Gate as fast as you can!" Erza shouted pulling the mother and two children down the street before giving them a shove, their feet followed after each other, on second inspection of the currently writhing man he appeared to be in his teens maybe an older brother? She frowned at him unsure of what to do.

"He is dying, slowly and painfully," Amaria announced sadly "I think it is best to end him."

Erza nodded and leaned down, placing the hook of the blade at his neck the boy grit his teeth and forced his body to lay still "W-W-Was I at least useful?" He groaned out "D-Did my F-family make it?"

She nodded "You did good, it's alright to rest now…We will take it from here."

The boy had an oddly calming smile as his breathing stopped, she stayed still for a minute before the rasping of metal drew her attention.

"How did they even get in here?" Erza growled as she wrenched her weapon free from the wood.

"I believe you were not spread wide enough at the northern gate and the fighting was ignored in favor of getting into the village." Amaria announced.

Erza looked back down the street the rasping of metal being dragged growing steadily louder, she watched the corner intently and waited for her enemy, a red clawed hand gripped the corner as the head of the thing came into view, it turned its eyeless gaze to her, and let out a high pitched snarl before dropping onto all fours like a lizard, chains were wrapped tightly on its arms and slid behind it as it watched her at the end of the street, with an ear shattering screech it leapt at her and she charged it, as the neared each other she slid down raising the straight of her blade above her head, the blade cut through clean and dropped the innards of the creature on her, painted her red she spat some of it and wiped at her face pulling the blood from her eyes, Another screech rang out in the street and she dived as the red blur flew past her slipping her shoulder and opening a wide gash across her arm as she slammed into the wall with a click her shoulder dislocated, Amaria shifted back into a gauntlet to avoid being dropped and Erza glared down the street at the smaller red lizard like creature, She stumbled into the street before running back towards the southern gate, one arm useless from the gash the other dislocated, she grit her teeth against the burning pain as she stepped into an alley and drew a few sharp breaths, she leaned her head back and took another long breath before forcing the bleeding arm to her dislocated one, she grit her teeth as she pushed upwards before knocking her shoulder back against the building, with a crunch the bone clicked back into place and all the air left her in a pained scream, she slid down the wall and breathed heavily not attempting to move either arm, she stared at the roof above her as the sound of the rasping metal being dragged got closer, the clawed hand locked around the gutter above her and the eyeless gaze of the thing locked on her as she glared defiantly up at the thing, it's mouth opened in an almost mocking screech that sounded like nail's on a chalkboard, it's movements were slow and obvious clear that's its prey was not running from its fate. Erza kept her defiant glare trained on the creature.

Four resounded heavy thud's snapped the creature's head up before it's eyes seemed to widen as the chained was pulled tight and it was yanked out of the roof of the alley, Erza frowned and clawed her way pit of the alley, Loud boisterous laughter reached her ear's and she turned to the source, a large man stood on the roof, his shoulder wider than most cart's she had seen in the village, he smiled widely as he swung the chain attached to the lizard like creature around before whipping it up and slamming it into the stone paving of the west side of the village, he dropped from the building with a heavy thud and gave her the thumbs up, he wore black pants and had nothing covering his incredibly well built upper body accept a few blew markings in the shape of a shield painted on his chest, he placed his knuckles against his hips taking an almost heroic pose as he rolled his neck. The popping was loud enough for Erza to hear from the opposite side of the street. The creature staggered around as if concuss before shaking itself and screeching at him, it circled him and he kept his gaze on it, the happy grin on his face never wavered as the thing scraped at the ground and shot towards him, he raised an open palm as its head neared him he closed his hand, a loud pop rang out as the creatures body went slack against his hold, his chest painted with gore not at all unlike Erza's.

Another few screeches sounded in the distance and the man watched the road calmly "He, Get back you your friends and get treated…Tell Natsu Justice needs a weapon." He boomed and chuckled slightly.

Erza just stared at him in shock and he turned around with a frown "Of you go girly, run along." He made a shooing movement that looked quite odd, Erza shook her head before running toward the south gate.

Erza stumbled around the corner and Ayame ran to her, helping her sit down Erza stared around groggily having lost quite a bit of blood "W-here's Natsu?" She breathed tiredly.

"He isn't back yet," Ayame said quickly "Sit still." She commanded as she wrapped the shoulder in bandages, the white of the cloth stained red quickly.

* * *

Natsu slammed the scythe head into the ground and used it as a lever to plant both his feet into eh chest of the front enemy in the thing Alley he had been forced into, the thing flew back through its comrades giving him enough room to jump from eh walls and claw onto the roof, he jumped into the main street and shot down the road towards south gate, as He near her spotted Erza being bandaged and her already being soaked in what looked like blood.

She caught sight of him and actually smiled "There is a big man looking for you." She announced, spreading her hands to the sides like a child and wincing as it hurt her shoulders.

Natsu frowned before looking towards the west of town "Former were all over the east of town, they are coming this way…Mayor is everyone here?"

The rounded man nodded.

"Then time for your people to leave, we cannot keep you safe if you stay." Natsu said flatly.

The man nodded before turning to his people to make the announcement to leave, Natsu ran towards the west the way Erza had come from, a little ways down he found the large and laughing man seemingly enjoying using two red lizard like creatures as weapons to fight a larger group of the same thing, Natsu took a few moment's to process the scene in front of himself before shooting forward and slicing through a section of the unsuspecting demons sliding back to back with the larger man, who ripped down on the chains the two creatures he had been twirling twitched slightly but did not move.

"I understand you have something for me?" The man boomed.

Natsu nodded, pulling the lion medallion from his coat and flicking it up like a coin, the man caught it and it glowed a bright blue almost white as it morphed in his hand, going straight into a weapon over the usual gauntlet. The man smiled as he hoisted the massive shield on his arm, his other hand covered in what appeared to be a solid metal glove, The man smiled at him before his eyes snapped open worriedly.

"Duck!" He ordered rearing his fist back, Natsu dropped low almost instantly and the creature was sent into a pulp against a far wall as the large man drew his fist back, Natsu looked up and whipped to his feet pulling the larger man out of the way and flicking the Scythe straight up to the sky slicing the thing through, its two halves falling to the ground beside him.

"Ah, Looks like we are even Young Death," The man announced loudly "But I think I will have killed more by the end of the day than you."

Natsu flourished the Scythe and sent a few of the creatures back "You think you can beat Death at killing things, Justice?"

The man nodded and let out a acknowledging grunt.

Natsu smirked "All right, don't get too upset one I win though!"

"Hah, a fire burns within you!" The man announced cockily.

Natsu shot into the pack of monsters, slicing them apart easily enough after predicting their movements.

The large man, laughed as he brought the edge of the shield down like a guillotine crushing the head of the much smaller thing, he reared his fist back and slammed another into the stone with enough force that the ground crack underneath him he rolled his shoulder's when the last one died.

"I got 19!" He shouted in his loud voice.

"22," Natsu responded "You are going to need to step up your game."

"Ah, Plenty more fighting to be done!" The man announced excitedly.

The two ran back towards the southern gate, the sound of fighting could be heard before the rounded the corner, the Former shuffled down the street slowly in a large row formation of sorts, Rikimaru sliced his as Ayame darted in and out cleaving a few here and there.

"The competition still stands Death!" Justice announced excitedly, Before charging forward and slamming the gargantuan shield into a line scattering Former back down the street, one fell at his feet and he brought his fist down into its face crushing it against the pavement.

"Oi! Big guy, you need to cut off their heads to kill them! A shield ain't going to help!" Grey shouted in annoyance.

"Ah, Valor, a head as thin as paper does is not much of a head." The man retorted with a laugh.

Grey just scoffed as he pressed a set of swords off himself and swing his weapon in a wide arc, The Six cut down the street with vigor, clearing the road in only minutes, Natsu fell against a building and breathed heavily.

"I-I think w-we," Ayame paused to breathe "Got em all."

Rikimaru nodded "Yeah, this means we won't have to deal with another attack for three more days."

The large man seemed barely winded "Hm, I think you may be right."

"Oh, I'm Grey," Grey introduced to the larger man "That's Rikimaru and Ayame," He pointed at the pair "Natsu and the red-head is Erza."

The large man smiled "Nice to make your acquaintances, I guess we will be fighting together for some time…My name is Berthold."

The five bowed their heads slightly "Nice to meet you."

"Mm! Now Where does a man get a drink around here?!" He asked boisterously.

* * *

**A/N: And the Six are together! What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next week! Peace!**


	16. I Will Protect You

The clink of chains filled Natsu's ears, his eyes opened slowly to the blaring light of a mid afternoon sun glaring down on him 'That's odd, it should not be this bright this close to winter.' He was shoved forward harshly but when he turned his head the source of the shove was nowhere to be found, his feet seemed to move on their own.

"Natsu, please tell me you have a plan." He recognized the voice and he turned his head to his old rival, Grey eyes bore into him with an intensity he had not seen before.

"Plan?" Last he remembered was the six of them getting drunk under the table with Berthold.

"We didn't oppose the capitol to die so close did we?" Grey snapped.

"When did we get in the capitol?" Natsu asked, his brain seemed sluggish and behind.

The ground opened under his feet and he was barely aware of the sensation of falling before he landed with a heavy thud, the chains disappearing but that fact was not present in his mind at all, he stood up slowly, it seemed like he was watching through a haze of black as his companions were dragged across the square he recognized as the capitol, all broken, bloody an beaten. He hit his fists against the wall, the haze rippled like water but did not fall, he screamed but his voice was cut off, the red haired girl at the front was pulled to her knee's harshly and he beat at the wall with everything he had, the same ripples occurred but nothing, a black masked man lifted a large axe into the air and Erza turned her head, it was like she was looking at him but her eyes were hollow and black and a voice he recognized suddenly roared in his mind.

"Surrender!" It was a voice he had only heard once, when a former had grabbed him, it was the same as he was being pulled from himself something else was trying to get in, that voice had been much more tempting than this one.

The Axe fell and blood spayed against the wall he stood behind, Natsu fell to his knee's as the lifeless eyes of Erza stared up at him.

* * *

Natsu shot up from his bed, his breathing was labored and his heart beat hard against his chest, he placed a hand over his chest and breathed slowly forcing his heart rate to calm as he looked around, a ruffling of sheets brought his attention behind him, Erza sat up slow and rather groggily, his head throbbed slightly, Natsu did not think it was human for someone to be able to drink as much as Berthold did.

Erza rubbed her eyes tiredly "Natsu? What's wrong?"

Almost on instinct he launched himself forward wrapping his arms around the red head and pulling her close to him whilst burying his head in the crook of her neck, her arms slowly wrapped around his back as if a little unsure of what she was actually supposed to do. He pulled back after a minute.

"Sorry, I had a…really intense dream." Natsu admitted lying down on his back, his hands intertwined behind his head.

Erza giggled "Even the great and Fearless, Descendant of Death has nightmares huh?

"I am only human." Natsu retorted.

Erza leaned over him placing a lingering kiss on his cheek, as she pulled up Natsu brought his hand to her cheek, she leaned into the touch albeit slightly before Natsu propped himself up on his free elbow and captured her lips in a slow kiss, He rolled slightly and she followed allowing him to rest over the top of her as he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushed along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slowly ignited a small scale war between them, Natsu shifted his position without breaking the kiss, now propping himself up on a hand beside her head as his hand roamed her side before coming to the currently only bra-clad right breast and giving it a light squeeze eliciting a soft moan from Erza, as he pulled back to breath, his hand snaked around her back and undid the clasp of her bra deftly. He captured her lips in another kiss as he kneaded the soft flesh of her breast, eliciting a new chorus of moans from the redhead, he ghosted a kiss over her jaw line before moving down her neck slightly, her hand intertwined with his hair as he sucked and nibbled at where her neck met her shoulder, she moaned against him and arched her back moving her chest further into his hand, he pinched the nipple lightly and she moaned a little louder, he moved down her chest before enveloping her free breast in his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue as he sucked and pulled with his teeth, her back arched a little higher of the bed at the sensations currently electrifying her system, she rubbed her thighs together desperate for the smallest amount of friction. The movement did not go unnoticed, and as Natsu moved his head to her other breast his hand moved painfully slowly along the line of her panties, he brushed his hand lightly over the bundle of nerves at the top of her womanhood, her breath caught and her hips bucked slightly, he smiled against her chest and moved the wet piece of cloth out of his way, he pressed at her clit with his thumb rotating it in a circle as he slipped a finger inside of her slowly.

She let out a loud, almost relived moan as he begun to pump in and out of her with his finger, his mouth moved back to hers as he slipped a second finger into her core, she moaned louder into his mouth as his thumb continued to message her clit, her whole body shook as a coil began tightening in her stomach, her walls tightened slightly on his hand signaling her impending release, he moved back to her chest enclosing her nipple in his teeth and giving it a slightly harsher tug, her knee's locked his arm in place as she tightened on his hand and let out a long moan, her body shuddered against his and her hands locked into his back tightly, He moved his mouth back to her mouth capturing her lips in another searing kiss before pulling away, she all but attack his undershirt, ripping the fabric in half as she flipped him onto his back, her hand snaked into his shorts and grabbed his member, she moved her hand up and down his length, Natsu grunted in pleasure, Erza inched her way down his chest tugging at his pants painfully slowly, Natsu gazed down at her, she looked almost like a cat perched atop him like that, her eyes hooded with desire and lust she pulled his shorts off his ankle and slung the piece of cloth across the room, allowing his seven inches of man to stand proud, she gripped it tightly and pumped it a few more times before moving her head over the tip and giving it and experimental lick, the taster of her man entered her mouth and she determined she did in fact like it, she swirled her tongue around her shaft moving to the tip before placing him inside her mouth, she bopped her head and continued to move her tongue along his member Natsu's eyes squeezed shut and his hand gripped the side of her head on reflex and she moved, she pushed him into her mouth as far as it would go and hummed causing a delicious vibration around his member, he gasped as he unloaded down her throat, she swallowed his release and pulled her head back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Natsu flipped her over almost immediately capturing her lips in his as he pushed into her quickly.

She winced as he broke her barrier and he froze after a moment and waited, never breaking the contact of their lips, after a few minutes the pain subsided and Erza rocked her hips experimentally, she moaned loudly at the sensation and Natsu took that as the signal to move, he pulled himself almost all the way out and thrust back in, he repeated the same process a few more times before falling into a slow rhythmic pace, she moaned and moved her hips with his before his pace started to grate at her.

"Natsu, please….Harder." she panted between moans.

Natsu smiled and obliged, quickening his pace rapidly, her moans grew in volume and he struggled to rein himself in and keep control and keep his pace quick and even, she felt the coil start in her stomach and she locked her legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper wrapping her arms around his neck, he moved his mouth to hers and her moans were muffled for a few minutes as they kissed deeply and passionately while, Natsu continued to speed up and thrust a little harder and deeper into her, he hit a spot the caused a much louder moan and stars to flicker in Erza's vision, he shifted slightly and pounded relentlessly at that spot, Erza's body would not obey any of the commands she gave it, it was wrapped in the same euphoric bliss as her mind, Natsu caught one of her bouncing breast in his mouth and pinched the nipple between his teeth, the coil snapped and her nails dug deep into his back as she tightened around the length buried inside her letting out a long moan, two more hard thrusts and Natsu finished within her a few seconds later, Falling on his side heavily, both panted and their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Erza rotated and snuggled against Natsu chest, placing her head against his chest and listening to the slightly faster than normal heartbeat, his arm wrapped around her waist and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she fell asleep against him. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes longer.

"I Swear I will protect you Erza." He said determinedly before exhaustion finally pulled him back into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I am really tired, so if the lemon is lacking I apologize, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Peace!**


	17. The Demon Assault (PT1)

A man walked the large gilded halls of the capital calmly, his black hair hung around his face and his eyes glowed like blood, his black robe was intricately engraved with gilded thread depicting large dragons on either breast, he opened a pair of large wooden doors and bowed deeply,

"My lord, is it true a former has touched Death's boy?" The man kept his head down respectfully.

"Pride," The deep voice bellowed "You would be correct, I see your information network remains as vigilant as ever."

"Your majesty, would it not be proficient to use it?" Pride kept his head down.

"Do not presume to meddle in my plans! I have planted the seed that will be undoing, as was the undoing of all his predecessors the attraction to these weak willed human girls." The voice bellowed.

"I humbly apologize, my lord I ask you to allow me to be the one to end him." Pride kept his head down but his silently prayed.

"Hm, you believe a lesser evil can defeat the Archangel's son?" The voice seemed amused.

Pride struggled not to retort at the term lesser "I do, Your majesty."

"Very well, I shall test you…Bring me the head of wisdom." The voice said contemptuously.

"Wisdom, sir?" Pride asked.

"It seems Maltheal's boy is much like his ancestors and the Archangel himself, they all hold wisdom dear to their hearts." The voice explained maliciously.

"It will be done, Your majesty." Pride stood, turned on his heel and left the room, his features twisted into a wide evil grin "This will be your downfall, oh Great Lord Satan."

* * *

Lightning and thunder ripped the sky as the six descendants of the Archangels stood on the southern wall, overlooking the barely illuminated field between them and the forest, the six had been practicing tirelessly with their weapons, they all had achieved the second forms each weapon held as with the previous the weapons reflected their personalities and fighting styles, Grey much like his previous staff weapon got a pair of short swords, the same flowing motions were used as staff fighting and he found them comfortable, Berthold gained a large two handed hammer, the thing had a spike on one side and a flat circle head perfect for the brute force and crushing power he already could produce with his hands alone, Rikimaru keeping with the perfect balance of attack and defense he had with his original Katana, gained a long sword and shield, Ayame kept the same mobile attack pattern she was used to with her Karmas and gained a set of dual tiger blades each attached to a gauntleted arm the blades extended and rotated to suit her attack patterns just as the Karmas did. Erza gained a bow, while Natsu had been skeptical at her ability to use it effectively in combat, the combination of her speed and the shot that manifested themselves from light she focused into an armor piercing beam allowed her to move about and keep distance whilst unloading shots at a near blinding speed.

Another crack of lighting lit the field in front of them as rain began to drizzle down from the sky, Natsu watched the edge of the forest barely blinking as water ran down his face, with a blood curdling howl the first of the shades exited the forest, the faceless monster walked in the formation of hundred as they stepped onto a field they had not set foot on in more than a thousand years, Natsu knew from Karite that these were not the only demons that would exit the forest, these were the lowest form of demons Hell had to offer and he and his companions had to annihilate every last one of the things that inhabited the forest in front of them.

"Berthold, Riki with me," Natsu said simply as he leapt from the wall, Karite glowed white and morphed in his hand as he flipped over and landed with a soft squelch as his boots sank a few millimeters into the mud, the more of the same sound hit his ears as the other two landed beside him "We stick to the plan, get as many of their attention as possible when we are getting surrounded, Ayame, Erza and Grey will join us and force a whole at our backs, we stay in a circle and expand outwards."

The two nodded and Natsu turned his head to Erza, who nodded to him before her bow materialized with a soft purple glow, she drew back the string of the white and gold weapon and a beam of bright purple like twisted to life in front of her she aimed the shot up and fired, embedding the arrow in the chest of a demon as it exited the forest, the thing grabbed the light before letting out a pained screech and melting away in a golden light. The demons on either side of him raised up their arms in front of them and pointed a claw at the wall, letting out a battle cry as they charged towards the village.

Berthold spun on his heel and sent his shield flying in an ac in front of him, the thing spun with a whiz as it flew through the front line of the demons horde before arcing back towards him like a boomerang he caught the thing on his arm as he walked towards the charging horde.

Rikimaru lowered himself and ran forward the shield on his left arm and the long sword in his right, as he neared the front line of demons they sent a clawed hand at him, he slid along the ground and raised the shield, the claws clattered against it with a clang as he spun pulling the long sword across his body and separating the heads of the three in front of him.

Natsu spun his large scythe on his arm before embedding the blade in the ground beside him, he walked forward slowly dragging the thing through the mud as he broke into a run before taking a quick hop and jumping forward spinning his body and bring the blade through the centre of the demon in front of him, the halves split and fell apart and Natsu bowed his head as he rolled the weapon around him, blocking the strikes of the rest as they surrounded him before planting his feet and rotating the blade whipping it around his head again and clearing the group around him.

"Now they are just showing off." Ayame noted from the wall as Erza fired another shot, dropping another demon on the left wing of the advancing force.

Grey didn't say anything as he watched the progression of the enemy force "I think it's time we join in the fun."

Ayame smirked as her weapons morphed into her hands, she jumped from the wall and rolled over her shoulder's charging the group as the slowly surrounded the three in the centre of the field, she darted in and out of the group dispatching demons with well placed strikes.

Grey spun the blade staff around his head atop his palm, he glanced around reading the opponents order of attack quickly before, gripping the weapon, a demon to his left charged him, he brought the back blade of the weapon around and cut it off at the knee as he spun on his feet bring the weapon around cutting the head clean as he continued around the circle, he blocked three sets of claws and forced them back bringing the weapon in an arc in front of him cutting them in half.

At their current range Erza could lock and fire at any speed she wanted and was almost guaranteed a hit and so that is what she did, her hands were barely a blur as she fired shot after shot, her eyes the only indication she was changing her target at all as they darted around the field, a clawed hand was coming down on Rikimaru's blind side and the arrow went through the centre of the demons hand, it shouted in pain as another shot went through its neck, Rikimaru smirked and touched three fingers to his head before moving them towards her with a nod.

"I believe it is time we got down their child." Amaria announced simply

Erza nodded as the bow moved into the two hook swords and she flipped off the wall, landing with a light thud and charging the steadily decreasing number of demons currently occupying the field.

Berthold glanced around him before his large shield and knuckle weapon morphed into his large hammer, he spun it around over his head and slammed it into the ground the shock causing the nearest demons to stagger away from him slightly, he brought the weapon around in an arc and dragged the group around him into the ground, the ones that died melted away much like the Former did, the others stood groggily as if knocked out as he brought the spike around to dispatch those that got back to their feet.

Natsu spun the scythe around his head, and sidestepped the strike the flew at him, before humping back rolling over flipping on his hands and bringing his weapon around him, Blade pointed outwards, he gritted his teeth and charged again bring his Scythe around in a large arc, the sound of steel ripping thresh echoed in his ears as the demons in front of him fell.

He stood and looked around, lower class demons was an understatement these were almost as good as sending mounds of flesh to attack them, Natsu watched the forest as Rikimaru ended the demon in front of him, as the body melted the second wave emerged from the encroaching darkness of the forest, their eyes glowed red behind the dark inky black steel of their masks, large barbed swords held in one hand and small round shields on their arms as they watched the group in front of them, another howl sounded as the group of demons in front marched towards them in a box like formation, shoulder to shoulder shields held firmly in front of them like a military battalion.

"This is where the fun begins." Natsu smirked as he readied his weapon.

* * *

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter, I have a few more things to plan out regarding the fights and Satan's master plan that I need to flesh out, regardless hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you on the next one.**


End file.
